For the Love of Heroes
by BlueQuill86
Summary: A Request/Collaboration. What's the best part of an adventure? Getting to come home! Four male digimon are on their way back to their families and loved ones. But they're in for a much bigger surprise! GuilRena. AguBiyo. PataGato. VeeMeicoo. Adult Content Warning! Please read and review.
1. Home Bound Heroes

Work of fan fiction

Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

Used without permission

Please don't sue

All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

Note: This story is not connected to _"Happy Birthday, Rena!"._

**For the Love of Heroes**

**Chapter 1: Home Bound Heroes**

The sun was beginning to rise over the Pacific Ocean. Cruising through the water was a badly damaged ocean liner. While it once may have taken hordes of people to an island paradise, it now looked like it was returning from a war zone. Which, in a way, it was. The hull and several parts of the deck were covered with blast holes and scorch marks. Through some miracle, none of the engines, navigation system, or living areas had been damaged. An even greater miracle was that the whole of the crew, made up of humans and digimon, had managed to survive the ordeal. The island itself and it's Master weren't so lucky. The island had been swallowed by the sea. The Master and his minions had either been deleted or sent whimpering back to the Digital World, never to bother Earth or it's inhabitants ever again.

And yet, standing alone on the deck, sulking against the railing, was a six foot tall red scaled, white-bellied dino-dragon digimon named Guilmon. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and blue jeans. _"Home. I'm going home with all my new friends. Back to my old friends, the bakery, HER." _he thought. _"__She's going to delete me this time. I know it."_

"What's bothering you cousin?" said a voice. Guilmon turned to see another six-foot tall dino-digimon like himself approach. Only this one lacked Guilmon's more outlandish features and resembled more of a humanoid yellow-orange tyrannosaur dressed in a blue tee-shirt and beige shorts. They joked on the ride to the island that they were so similar in looks and habits (Guilmon was leading in eating contests 3-2) that they were cousins, and the title stuck.

Guilmon returned his attention back to the horizon, his ears drooping, his head on his arms. "What makes you think somethings bothering me, Agumon?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, last night we had an All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet and you barely touched anything. So spill it." said Agumon.

"It was a trap. The island. The tournament. It was all a trap and we walked right into it." Guilmon said glumly.

"Yeah. And we walked right out. Well, okay, more like blasted our way out. No big deal. Since when are you Mr. Down In The Dumps?" his fellow saurian questioned.

"If we had the girls with us, we would have been out of there sooner. God I'm such an idiot! Any 'Fighting Tournament' that doesn't want Renamon there is either fake or not worth bothering with."

Agumon shook his head and leaned against the railing next to Guilmon. "Buddy, the bad guys got trashed. We made some new friends and none of the good guys died for once. You know what I call that? A really good day. Plus have you been watching the news? Some of the Datamon in the lounge were able to fix the big screen. We're heroes! Famous! The whole world knows we kicked ass on that island!"

Guilmon's bat-wing shaped ears perked up. He stood up as well "You're right Agumon. We did great. Sorry, I guess I'm just tired. I never DNA digivolved before. I never had to digivolve without Takato physically next to me, period."

Agumon clapped his cousin on the back. "No problem Guilmon, I've been there with the whole 'leader' stuff myself. It drains you something fierce."

They laughed and together watched more of the sunrise. By all accounts, they should all be back in Tokyo by the afternoon.

"You know what I'm going to do when we get back?" asked Agumon.

"Raid my bakery?" teased Guilmon.

"Close. I'm going to tell Biyomon how I feel about her."

Guilmon smiled. "Good luck. She sounds nice, based on your memories."

Agumon smiled back. "Thanks. It's about time I told her. What about you? Going to finally own up to Renamon?"

Guilmon's eyes bugged out and he turned his attention away from the horizon to his new friend. Agumon winked and tapped the side of his head. "You were in my head while we were combined. I was in your head too. Nice to know it's not all peanut-butter recipes in that noggin' of yours."

Guilmon sputtered. "W-we really are just friends, I swear!"

Agumon shook his head, sympathetically. "So? I've been friends with Biyomon for years. When we were being pinned down by the Master, all I could think of was her. How I regretted not telling her how I felt. YOU were thinking about more than just how pissed off the fox was going to be that you went on an adventure without her."

Guilmon hung his head in a rare moment of defeat. "You got me cousin. I DO want to tell Renamon how I feel about her. But she's usually so mad and I'm not a suave digimon like Impmon is."

"Trust me, Impmon isn't _suave. _And besides nothing ventured nothing gained buddy. The whole world knows how we just saved the world...again. This time without our partners. At least not physically. She's not going to thrash you on international television! She's probably thrilled how well you did!"

Guilmon smiled, wagged his tail and said, "Really? I hope so! Thanks Agumon. Maybe the next time we DNA digivole, I can borrow some of your courage!"

The yellow-orange saurian chuckled. "Only if you loan me some of your tail. I heard girls dig guys with long tails!"

The two laughed and patted each other on the back. All melancholy feelings gone.

Once the laughter died down, Agumon thumbed towards the stairs leading back to the galley and said "C'mon, They're serving breakfast in a few minutes. Double or nothing I win the most eating contests before we reach port!"

"You're ON cousin!" said Guilmon and together they made their way below deck.

In another part of the ship was a fully stocked gym. Most of the equipment that wasn't bolted to the floor was wrecked from the battle on the island. The weight room was a mess with barbells and hand weights scattered around. The sound of a heavy-bag being worked over echoed throughout. The six-foot tall, blue dragon-digimon Veemon was it's current opponent and he wasn't letting up any time soon. He was wearing a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, exposing his thick, muscular arms. His hands and feet were wrapped in athletic tape, but it was clear it wasn't going to last much longer.

Despite the speed and weight with which he was delivering his punches, Veemon's mind was elsewhere. His red eyes were shut tight and all he could think of was a pair of blue eyes. The most beautiful eyes he ever saw. A soft feminine laugh ghosted through his mind.

_"Gatomon..."_ he thought. The heavy thuds from the punching bag suddenly turned louder and sharper, sounding more like gunshots than punches.

He quickened his onslaught. Louder, faster, the chain holding the punching bag groaned. Veemon erupted with a loud "WHY?!" before delivering a final blow that sent the bag flying across the room and crashing against the farthest wall. Spent, Veemon slumped to his knees.

"What happened in here?!" cried a voice. Veemon didn't move. He knew who it was. His secret rival. One of his best friends.

"Nothing, Patamon. Just burning off a bit more steam." he said without emotion.

"Well I'm glad to know you saved it for the gym!". Patamon was dressed in a green tank top and matching gym shorts. Where once he looked like someone had stuck orange bat wings on the head of a hamster, he now had the body of an athletic runner or gymnast. He was also the shortest of the team, while still standing over five-and-a-half-feet tall. While he lacked the raw physical power of his reptilian companions, he made up for it in speed and agility. Patamon thought he and Veemon had become a great combo on the island, watching each others backs and decimating hordes of evil digimon to protect the civilians.

His hands and feet were also wrapped in athletic tape. However, he was also holding an ice pack up to his cheek.

"Sorry about your face Patamon." Veemon said sadly. Patamon shrugged.

"It'll be fine by the time we're home. When you said you wanted a friendly spar I didn't think you needed to head butt me! I'm just glad you were channeling Dennis Rod-mon instead of Mike Tyso-mon.". Patamon flapped his famous appendages. They were smaller than before, now slightly bigger than Guilmon's. Somehow, he was still able to fly. He didn't question it. Gatomon loved it when he carried her over the city at night in his arms.

"Just go away, okay? I'll clean up here."

"Nope." answered the smaller male in a happy tone.

Still on his knees, Veemon turned to look at him. Patamon continued, "I'm not leaving a friend by himself when he's acting like Matt on a bad day."

Veemon sighed. There was no arguing with Patamon when it came to talking about feelings. "Patamon, I'm supposed to be the Digimon of Miracles and I've been acting like a grade-A jerk."

Patamon rolled the remains of the heavy bag closer to Veemon and sat down.

"The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem." he joked.

"Thanks, pal." Veemon said dryly. He shifted off his knees and sat cross-legged to face Patamon. His winged companion only smiled back at him.

"You're welcome." After a few minutes, Patamon sighed. No ignoring the Mammothmon in the room between them. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I guess I just took for granted that me and Gatomon were together for so long. I figured we always WOULD be. She's my angel."

Veemon closed his eyes. "I bet Agumon never acted like this over a girl-mon he liked. Some apprentice I turned out to be. You should have let me sacrifice myself on the island." he said sadly. Patamon gasped and dropped his ice pack.

"Don't say that Veemon!"

The blue dragon shook his head. "No. You guys would be happy together and I wouldn't be miserable. I should have..."

"That's Bullmon shit!" Patamon yelled. Veemon stared wide-eyed at his friend. In all their years together, all their battles, he never heard the Flying Pot Roast swear. Patamon was on his feet, his fists clenched and tears were in his eyes. Patamon then jumped into the air, performed a spin kick and sent a nearby speed bag zooming off its mooring, missing Veemon's head by inches.

"I'm so damned tired of all this death and misery! We're heroes! Heroes are supposed go home together and be happy! Why is that wrong?!" Patamon pulled Veemon to his feet and hugged him. It was difficult considering how much thicker the blue dragon-man was.

"Everyone cares about you Veemon." Patamon continued. "Even Gatomon! As much as I love her, I'd never forgive myself if you died because you wanted us to be happy!"

Veemon was taken aback. He had forgotten, as the Digimon of Hope, one of Patamon's greatest weaknesses was negativity and despair. It caused him to lash out, acting more like Tai or Davis than T.K. When the boat's crew was in danger, Veemon himself had to reign in the little guy from going berserk.

"Okay, okay! Patamon, I take it back! I'm sorry!" he said. _"Wonder if this is what having a little brother is like?" _the blue dragon thought once Patamon released him.

"Friends?" Patamon asked once he wiped away his tears.

"Friends till the end." answered Veemon. They bumped fists, Brothers-in-arms once again.

"You know," said Patamon, "Gatomon and I were planning a little something before this island mess happened."

Veemon rolled his eyes. "You were actually planning to set me up on a date?"

'It was Gatomon's idea. She says she had the perfect girl-mon for you. Champion-level, Cat-type, bit of a bad-girl side..."

"Meicoomon..." Veemon remembered Gatomon's cousin. A gorgeous orange and white cat-girl digimon with amazing green eyes. He thought he caught her watching him a few times at soccer games and REAL fighting tournaments.

"I don't know..." said Veemon. "I spent so much time mooning over Gatomon, she might have moved on."

"Sometimes if you want a Miracle you need a little Hope." said Patamon, winking.

Veemon laughed, "Jeez, you sound like a greeting card!"

"So, are you going to stay here moping like BlackWarGreymon? Or are you going to show why you were the leader of the second team of Digi-Destined?"

"Damn right!" answered Veemon, his fist pumping into the air. "I should at least give her a chance." His medium length tail swished happily.

"Hey Patamon we have a few more hours to kill. What say we switch to a more friendly competition?"

Patamon brushed his fingers along his still bruised cheek. "Depends, buddy."

Veemon laughed, "Nah, I'm spent. Besides, I think I over did it." He unwrapped his hand to show how raw his fist had become from the pummeling of the punching bag.

"Tell you what, I need a break from all those news guys saying how wonderful we are. You set up the Game Station and see if they have FIFA 2018 or something. I'll snag some ice cream from the kitchen."

"Awesome! See if they have Birthday Cake flavored!" said Patamon.

"You got it, bro! And Patamon? If you hurt Gatomon, you'll wish you were that punching bag over there." Veemon joked.

"And if YOU ever think of going 'Dr. Serizawa' on us again, I'll give you a Heaven's Knuckle in your Babymon maker!" Patamon shot back

The two fist bumped again and went their separate ways. Each one thinking of the pretty digi-kitties waiting for them back home.

A few hours later, all four hero digimon stood on the deck of the ship. They were in sight of Tokyo Bay. The Eating Contest score now stood at 4-3, Guilmon. The Video Game Contest ended with a double over time win of 2-1 for Patamon as Paris over Veemon playing as Tokyo. All four had showered and packed what remained of their belongings. Each had a corresponding duffel bag at their feet.

"You only won because I had a case of Brain Freeze!" joked Veemon.

"Excuses, excuses." teased Patamon.

"Wow!" said Guilmon, looking over the railing. This time with wide eyes and a big happy-go-lucky grin on his face. "Look at all those people waiting for us!"

Agumon puffed out his chest in pride. "Everyone wants a piece of a hero!"

"How can you still be hungry?" asked Patamon. "The kitchen staff says it's a good thing we're almost home! There's nothing left!"

"Only because you and Veemon ate all the dessert!" snarked Guilmon. The four went back and forth, teasing and telling jokes. It felt so good to fool around for a little bit after all the madness they had to deal with.

Veemon paused for a minute. "You think the girls are waiting for us in all that craziness?"

"Good point, Veemon" said Agumon. "There's even digimon in that crowd. It might be a needle in a haystack!"

"No worries" piped in Patamon. "Guilmon here can sniff out Renamon in a sewer full of Numemon. He can easily find them!"

"I'll do my best if it comes to that. But I think Gatomon won't hesitate to make sure we see her." the red reptile said. The other three nodded in agreement.

Another few minutes passed. Patamon then said "We're sticking together after this right?"

"Damn right we are." said Agumon. "We're strongest together. And if you think I'm letting you out of my sight if you're dating my 'little sister', you're nuts, hamster-boy." Patamon only laughed at the playful threat. It wasn't the first time the yellow dinosaur had played protector. As if Patamon could hurt his female counterpart!

"Does this mean you'll still train me?" Veemon asked Agumon.

Agumon nodded. "Not right away. We all deserve a break. But as soon as we start again, you and I are going to have a talk about when it's a good time to blow yourself up. You got it?" Veemon smiled and shook hands with his mentor. Guilmon smiled too. It was good to have such wonderful new friends.

"There's one last thing I want to do before we get swept up in the mob." said Guilmon. He pulled the other three together. The four heroes stood in a small circle. Each had placed their hands on the shoulders of the mon standing next to him. Guilmon was the first to put his right paw in the center.

"Friends." he said.

"Partners" said Agumon, putting his own on top.

"Brothers." followed Veemon.

"Family!" Patamon said, finishing the ritual.

Over the loudspeaker, the ship's captain announced: "We will soon be disembarking. All passengers please secure your belongings. Welcome to Tokyo. Welcome home."


	2. Girl-Mon Talk

Work of fan fiction

Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

Used without permission

Please don't sue

All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

Note: This story is not connected to _"Happy Birthday, Rena!"._

**For the Love of Heroes**

**Chapter 2: Girl-Mon Talk**

The apartment complex was still within the city limits. It offered decent sized space for those who lived there. Both the bedroom and family rooms had balconies to sit and get some air. While not directly overlooking the harbor, depending on the floor, it offered a great view of the bay. Standing outside on the balcony of her living room stood a five-foot tall anthropomorphic white cat-digimon named Gatomon. Her ears were topped by tufts of purple fur and her long, thin tail was striped white and purple. She was wearing a pink blouse and tan shorts that left little to the imagination. From her vantage point she could see a massive crowd heading towards the dock. Humans and digimon, news outlets from around the world all waiting to be the first to welcome her family home.

_ "So many people here to see big brother, Patamon, Veemon, and Guilmon!" _she thought. _"I'm so proud of them, especially Patamon! No one will ever doubt my orange angel again!" _Gatomon was so excited she started hoping from foot to foot. She usually had the graceful form of a dancer, but right now she looked more like a rabid fan-girl. Each hop caused more of her luscious curves to bounce.

_ "Get home quick my friends. My love. We have such a wonderful surprise waiting for you. Please don't too tired from all your fighting. Today you belong to the world. Tonight you belong to us!"_

A sweet voice from above broke the cat from her revelry.

"How many espressos did you have this morning?" said an anthropomorphic pink bird woman as she fluttered her feathered arms for a graceful landing next to the she-cat.

"Only three!" answered Gatomon. "And I swear I didn't use any catnip either. I wanted to be up bright and early, Biyomon. What kept you?"

The bird preened for a minute, adjusting her feathers and smoothing out her sleeveless yellow tennis shirt and matching skirt. She stood a few inches taller than the cat, but was also well proportioned. Some wondered how such a top-heavy creature could become airborne, but Biyomon didn't care. She loved her new form. It helped give her a template for the clothes she made. Plus, she often thought, all new ways to express her love.

She stretched out her wings, flapped them in place, and it now appeared that she had normal, albeit pink, hands and arms.

"You can't rush art, kitty!" she said when she was done. She indicated a large cloth shopping bag hanging from her shoulder. "Especially when **someone** keeps changing her mind about what she wants." the bird teased.

Gatomon blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, Biyomon. You make such wonderful outfits! It's hard to pick the best one! I want to wear them all tonight!"

Biyomon giggled. "One freebie a month. You know the rules! I'm only one birdie, after all."

Gatomon smiled, took her friend by the hand and led her inside. The living area was modestly furnished. A comfy sofa and a small coffee table faced a medium sized TV. It was currently blaring the news about the return of the digimon heroes. It was the story of the century...until some celebrity did something stupid.

"Have they said anything new? I don't want to be late when they get here." asked Biyomon.

"Nah, just the same footage over and over. The crowd keeps getting bigger though. I almost wish they weren't making such a big deal about this so we'd be the first thing the boys see when they get home." pouted Gatomon.

Biyomon giggled. "Then what would be your excuse for taking them to the hotel tonight?"

Gatomon only winked. "I'm a clever kitty. I'd have thought of something."

The two continued to chat for a few minutes until the doorbell rang. Gatomon went to open the door. There stood another female cat digimon. She was the same height and measurements as Gatomon. Only this one was orange with black stripes and a white colored underbelly. Her eyes were a wild green, a contrast to Gatomon and Biyomon's own sapphire colored ones. She was dressed more conservatively though. A white, long sleeve shirt with a bow on the chest covered her top. She had a navy blue, knee-length skirt and black leggings covering her lower half. Unlike Gatomon, Meicoomon was too shy to show off her body. As far as she was concerned, only a few mon deserved to see her undressed.

"Meicoomon, good to see you!" said Biyomon, nodding happily from the living room.

"Glad to see you cousin!" cried Gatomon. She pounced forward, hugged her fellow feline and kissed her on the cheek. Meicoomon reciprocated the hugs and kisses. Like Agumon and Guilmon, the two weren't actually related, but had been friends for so long they considered themselves family.

Gatomon led her inside and all three shared a warm hug. It had been a few days since they were together and it was when news from the island was at its worst. Now they were all so happy knowing their loved ones were returning.

"Biyomon, it's good to see you too, you brilliant birdie!" said the orange she-cat. "Have I missed lunch?" Meicoomon continued. "We are going to need our strength if we're going to force our way through that!" she indicated the current images on TV. It looked like all of Tokyo had come out for this.

"Nope, I haven't even made tea yet, cousin. I'm so eager to have Patamon back!" said the white feline.

"Wait!" said Biyomon, looking around the apartment. "Aren't we missing someone?"

Gatomon scoffed. "I'll make a big pot. You know she's just doing this to make a big, dramatic entrance as always. C'mon, I may not be Guilmon, but I can still make us something tasty while we wait for the boys."

A few minutes later, the three were in the living room sipping tea and nibbling some treats Gatomon had put out. Meicoomon knelt on the floor while Gatomon and Biyomon sat on the couch together.

The bird-woman had placed her bag on the floor. Inside were four dress boxes. The top three were individually colored pink, white, and orange respectively. The fourth was hidden on the bottom.

As the three ate, the TV was now showing scenes from the battle on the island. The digi-women couldn't help but make commentary.

"Doesn't big brother look great in a cape, Biyomon?" asked Gatomon, referring to images of GallantGreymon.

The pink bird sighed dreamily. "I know as a fashion designer I should hate it, but he looks so regal!"

Meicoomon hissed angrily. "Look what those Scubamon almost made Magnamon do!" On screen, the golden armored dragon had begun to glow and cracks appeared all over his body. The she-cat turned away. "I really wish they stopped showing that! Remind me that I have to get some ice cream for Patamon to thank him."

Her cousin, however had turned sour. "If Guilmon hadn't deleted that Master-weirdo, I'd have skinned him myself for that!" Now the TV showed Angemon with half his face-plate broken off, reveling a blacked eye.

"Guys, please calm down!" said Biyomon, waving her hands in front of herself. "The boys made it out okay and are coming home soon!"

"The fools shouldn't have left in the first place." said a new, cold voice. The air next to the couch shimmied and there now stood a busty, anthropomorphic golden vixen. Her piercing blue eyes were locked on the TV and she had her arms crossed across her chest. It made the already goddess-like figure even more stunning.

All three of the seated females rolled their eyes. The usual Renamon.

"Oh don't be a sour puss, Renamon." said Gatomon teasingly.

Meicoomon motioned with her paw, inviting the vixen to sit next to her on the floor.

"Yeah, you're here for the same reason as us!" said the orange she-cat.

Renamon was still putting on airs. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm here to give that red lizard a Power Paw for leaving me behind!"

The others were fighting back laughter. It was ridiculous the way she was still trying to play up the "loner bad-ass" routine.

"You're dressed rather nicely to deliver a butt-whooping." said Biyomon. She tilted her head, studying the purple sundress Renamon was wearing. It hung off the vixen's shoulders and stopped a few inches above the knees. There didn't seem to be a slot made for her long, elegant tail however.

Not one of Biyomon's designs. Maybe Rumiko had gotten it for her?

Meicoomon sniffed the air. "And is that...perfume?" Renamon blushed. Her arms unfolded and hung at her side. The three others snickered as Renamon's bust bounced for a few seconds. _"Someone's not wearing a bra..." _thought Gatomon. _"Good to know for later."_

"Okay," Renamon finally said. "You're right. I AM glad Guilmon and the others are safe. They did a good job defeating the Master. Still, they should have brought us along! Even if the tournament was legitimate we could have been there to support our friends. Or I could have been Guilmon's coach." Renamon was now kneeling on the floor on the opposite side to Meicoomon. She nodded in thanks when Biyomon offered her a cup of tea.

"Yeah a romantic cruise to a tropical paradise. Guys in speedos, girls in bikinis, cold drinks by the pool, moonlit beaches to stroll, and warm bungalows to make love in. Why would Guilmon think Foxy here would enjoy **THAT**?" Gatomon said sarcastically. Biyomon and Meicoomon blushed, imagining the potential of Gatomon's words. Each fantasizing it all with their own special mon.

_"I'd wear a bikini if it meant seeing Veemon in a speedo..." _thought the tiger-striped cat on the floor.

"And in any case," the white feline continued "Thick as he can be, Guilmon knows better than to take someone else's girlfriend on vacation!"

"I'm no one's girlfriend!" shouted Renamon, banging her fist on the table for emphasis. "Impmon is nothing but talk!" she continued. "He had his chance to prove himself and all he wanted to do was flirt with anything fluffy!"

The girls were taken aback by Renamon's outburst. Gatomon frowned and apologized.

Meicoomon reached over and put her paw on the vixen's shoulder. "Oh Renamon, I'm so sorry. D-do you want to talk about it?"

Renamon sighed. "Not really. But you're my friends. I need to tell someone or I'll go mad!"

_ It was just after Guilmon left for the island. Still fuming that the red dino-dragon had gone away without her, she had taken up various activities because she had been suspended from the gym. Too many broken pieces of equipment, too many injured sparring partners. Renamon didn't need to explain how she met the others at a dance club and hit it off with them. The fact that three such beautiful digimon were also some of the strongest fighters allowed the vixen to SLOWLY open up and appreciate her feminine side. Something she continued to deny, that she even HAD a gender despite the glaring evidence to the contrary. In turn, she introduced Biyomon to Rumiko, her Tamer's mother. One of the biggest fashion models in Japan. Biyomon was ecstatic that the human woman had found her designs so appealing. As for the kitty-cat cousins, Renamon had taken to share her private stash of Guilmon Bread while they talked about their days as part of a small gang of motorcycle toughs. The two had long since reformed, though. It reminded Renamon of her own days of wandering the Digital World seeking out opponents to crush. Those lonely times before meeting Rika and the Tamers and finding greater strength in friendship and compassion. Digimon still respected the vixen, but they no longer lived in fear of her. _

_As the news from the island got worse, Renamon felt conflicted. Part of her wanted to steal the first avai__l__able boat and join the battle. But she had another feeling, something about Guilmon. She went to talk to Impmon, her sort-of-boyfriend. He was always complimenting her and seemed more aware than the red dinosaur. She stood outside his apartment and knocked._

_ "Whadda ya want..?! Oh, hey digi-babe. What's shaking besides your ass tonight?" said the five and a half foot __tall __purple devil. He was wearing only a pair of black jeans. He had none of the visible muscle definition of the other males. No mystery why HE wasn't invited to the island._

_ Renamon scowled. _"Hate when he talks like this."_ she thought. She said "I came to talk about Guilmon. I'm worried about him and the others. I want to get as many of our friends together and go help them."_

_ "Nah, Pineapple Head will be fine. He's too stupid to die. __Him and those other mooks walked into the shit show, they can deal with it.__" Renamon's eye__s__ widened. Guilmon dying wasn't what she needed to hear at the moment. __Impmon refusing to help also disgusted her. _"Was this a warrior I wanted to breed with?" _she thought._

_ The purple devil continued. "Sounds like __what __you __really __need __is__ to take your mind off things. Let's say you come in and we can fool around for a bit. Then afterward, you can invite some of those new digi-bitches you've been hanging around with over. You gotta be fucking at least ONE of them, right?"_

_ Now Renamon saw red. These were her friends he was insulting! They were strong warriors just as she was! Not pieces of fluff for one mon's pleasure! Plus, regardless if she shared some...intimate moments with Biyomon, Gatomon and Meicoomon, she had no desire to share her mate with them._

_ Impmon was grinning now. "So, what do you say Fox-face? W__ant__ to spend the night __banging the headboard __instead of thinking about that brain-dead dino loser?"_

_ "POWER PAW!" yelled the vixen. A glowing blue ball of energy blasted Impmon back into his dwelling. When the dust cleared, Renamon snarled, "If you EVER talk to me or my friends like that again, I'll delete your worthless hide! You're not worthy to be my mate! Or anyone's besides your own left hand!" __F__or the first time in a very long time. Renamon walked off crying. _

"He actually called us 'digi-bitches'?!" growled Gatomon. She drove her fist into her open palm. "Next time I see him, I'll remind him I'm a Champion level digimon. Then we'll see who the bitch is!"

Biyomon and Meicoomon nodded. "Just leave enough for me, cousin." said the other cat-digimon. "I may not be a bad-girl anymore, but I won't be seen as a push over either!" Meicoomon was now holding Renamon in both arms and trying to soothe her friend.

Biyomon was also fuming. _"Maybe I'll __get __some friends together and 'decorate' his motorcycle."_ she thought.

Renamon then spoke again, "I'm only here to make sure Guilmon is safe. Nothing more. I...I...he's a friend. Nothing more." she repeated, as if to convince herself.

Biyomon's expression saddened. She reached into her shopping bag and pulled out a yellow dress box wrapped with purple ribbon. "Oh dear," she said. "And I was up all night finishing this. What do I do now?"

Gatomon had taken on a Cheshire Cat expression. "I know! You can give it to Rumiko!" Renamon's eyes shot open. She made a move to grab the box out of the bird's hands. However, Meicoomon held her tight.

"I don't know kitty. This is one of my best. I even called in quite a few favors to finish the metal work."

Now Meicoomon spoke up. "Metal work?! Maybe we should see what it is first! You can't give the biggest fashion model in the city a dominatrix outfit!"

The vixen sputtered and tried to free herself from her friend's tight hold. Meicoomon was also a Champion level and quite a resilient one at that.

"It's not a...I would never...Not to Guilmon! Biyo, you promised not to show it to anyone else!" Renamon cried.

All three were smiling now. It was so much fun playing with the vixen, making her shed her cold exterior. Gatomon spoke up. "Looks like Ms. Foxy here needs to loosen up after all. Ladies, help me." Biyomon nodded and returned the dress box to the bag where it made a subtle jangling sound.

Renamon squirmed and tried to protest but was silenced as Meicoomon turned her head and kissed her. The vixen's movements slowed. The orange cat broke the kiss and began to knead Renamon's breast through her dress. "Don't fight. We're your friends. You wear the yin-yang as your symbol. Balance. But can't you feel it? You're **not **in balance." said Meicoomon. Her other paw drifted between the vixen's legs, gently caressing the outline of her panties. "You're letting anger and darkness cloud you. Who better to help you than the Digimon of Love and Light?"

The white cat and bird stood up and slowly undressed. Gatomon pulled open her blouse, revealing her heavy chest encased in a pink lace bra. She turned to face the couch and slowly pulled her shorts down to show off the matching thong. She giggled and slapped her bare ass for the kneeling orange cat and vixen. "Like what you see, sweeties?" she asked.

Biyomon smiled, reached down and pulled off her tennis shirt. Underneath, her chest was straining against a black sports bra. The bird removed it as well and shook her ample bosom. "So good to let my chickies breathe." she said. She then unhooked her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She was wearing a pair of black cotton panties. The bird joined Gatomon, walked around the table, and held Renamon while Meicoomon stood up and stripped down, removing even her white cotton bra and panties. Even after all their fun, she was still nervous about her body.

"You look great as always cousin. I knew you'd be perfect for Veemon. Now be a dear and help us convince Renamon she's perfect for Guilmon."

The three began to nuzzle and kiss the vixen. Rubbing her through her dress, caressing her thighs, the three worked to keep Renamon on edge. Besides pleasuring her, it also kept her from simply teleporting away. To use her special ability, Renamon needed focus and a clear view of where she was going. That's why she hadn't simply teleported to the battle on the island.

The vixen was no longer struggling. She enjoyed the soft fur and feathers of her friends. It was like getting massaged by a bed all on your own. She closed her eyes and let her friends work her over. Gatomon winked to her cousin and Biyomon and together they pulled Renamon's dress down. Her breasts bounced free. The large white mounds were capped by dark pink nipples. Passed her toned stomach, the envy of any supermodel or soldier. Biyomon grinned when they finally pulled it all free. _"Need to fix you later pretty thing." _she thought before tossing the dress onto the couch. The bird was pleasantly surprised however that Renamon hadn't gone commando today. The vixen was wearing a purple thong with a yin-yang symbol on the crotch. _"__**That **__is one of mine, though!"_ The bird smiled and brought her beak down to nuzzle the cloth covered sex of her friend.

The cats had each taken a place on either side of Renamon. Each had taken turns between kissing her lips or sucking on one of her large tits.

"Hhhmmmm, Kitties do love their milk, don't they?" said Meicoomon as she watched her cousin suckle from the vixen.

Gatomon released the nub with a loud "POP!" and grinned. "She tastes great today, try some!" Meicoomon grinned and ran her rough cat tongue over Renamon's sensitive flesh.

"Ahhh, thank you my sisters." the vixen said. "I need this. So much..."

Gatomon grinned and pulled down one of her bra cups exposing the hard red nipple underneath. "Why don't you return the favor?" she asked.

Renamon nodded and took Gatomon's nipple into her mouth and gently licked it. After a few minutes she did the same to Meicoomon. The cousins sighed and kissed one another as Renamon kissed and squeezed their melons like hanging fruit.

Biyomon began to kiss Renamon's inner thighs, working her way inward. Her pink feathers were causing small tremors in the vixen. She hated tickling! Or so she claimed...

The bird faced the yin-yang symbol on Renamon's panties. She inhaled the scent wafting from the vixen's core. She smiled and ran her gentle tongue across it. Renamon let out a smile cry as it happened. The Champion kitties held her down fast though. She needed it so bad!

"D-don't tease me, Biyomon!" Renamon hissed.

"Are you going to tell the Digimon of Love the truth?" the bird asked. Renamon shook her head like a child. Biyomon shrugged and went back between the vixen's legs. Gatomon and Meicoomon were dual-sucking Renamon's tits while this was going on. They stopped and sat up. Gatomon called Biyomon to do the same.

"W-why did you stop, guys?! I'm so close!" Renamon pouted.

The cat cousins had taken on a mischievous look. "You're still being naughty. We tried playing nice. But now, you want to play rough? You'll get rough!" said Gatomon. Biyomon winked and pulled the purple panties off before Gatomon could cut them off with her sharp claws. Gatomon's eagerness was why she went through so many outfits.

The three then flipped Renamon onto her hands and knees. They took a moment to admire the shapely form of their friend before they decided who got to play with what part of her.

"Guys, c'mon!" Renamon moaned. She raised her butt in the air and held her thick, long tail high. She was signaling she was ready to be mounted. The three other digi-women grinned. That would come later.

It was decided. Gatomon knelt next to Renamon, leaned across her back and palmed and massaged her breasts. At the rear, Biyomon and Meicoomon had taken up position at either side of the vixen's butt cheeks. Each made an open palm and held it back, waiting for a signal from Gatomon.

"Speak the truth." she said to Renamon. "Do you love Guilmon?"

"N-no." _SMACK!_

"I'll ask again."

"As a friend?" _SMACK!_

This went on for several minutes. Each denial earned the vixen a full smack on the ass. Gatomon was getting annoyed at her friend's stubbornness. She still held the vixen's breasts but no longer rubbed them. Good girls got a patented Gatomon Boob-Rub. Not naughty vixens who lied.

"Why don't you want him?" she asked.

"He's a dummy!" _SMACK! _

"Date a Datamon if you want a genius!" said Meicoomon.

"We're not the same species!" answered Renamon lamely. That got her a double smacking from the girls at her rear. "I'm in love with a tyrannosaur!" yelled Biyomon in mock anger.

"My love is a blue dragon!" echoed Meicoomon.

"Tell me what the hell Patamon is and I'll never sing _'Cats' _songs again!" said Gatomon. She nodded to the others and they gave Renamon an additional _SMACK!_

"Oh you DON'T care about Guilmon?" _SMACK!_ "Then why did you get all misty eyed over a croissant the last time we had brunch?" _SMACK!_ "Why do you insist on calling his shop the best bakery in the city?" _SMACK!_ "Why did you cry his name when I used that red dildo on you a week ago?!"

"**Because I love Guilmon!**" Renamon cried out. That earned the vixen a respite and a kiss on her now red ass.

Gatomon grinned and resumed the tit-massage. "Now, was that so hard?"

The spanking ended and Biyomon and Meicoomon began to kiss and nuzzle their friend's backside. They offered sweet apologies for being so rough, but Renamon didn't hear them. She was too lost in her confession.

"I want him to mate with me! I want him to claim me as his! I'll do anything he asks as long as he cuddles with me afterward!"

Her friends smiled and congratulated each other on a job well done. Renamon rolled over onto her back and held out her arms. "Sisters, please hold me. I need to thank you for helping me." They joined her on the floor and began to kiss and hug. After a few minutes, Gatomon looked at the TV.

"Where are those silly boys? Aren't they home yet?"

"Impatient pussy cat as always I see," snarked Renamon. Gatomon playfully stuck out her tongue at the vixen.

"It does seem like we have more time to kill." said Meicoomon. "Want to play some more?"

"I could certainly do for a round," said Biyomon. Her pink hand was now rubbing the front of her panties. "I get so worked up around such passion!"

Renamon rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess if this is the last time we have a get-together like this, I want it in bed to you, my sisters."

"Oh, don't say that Renamon!" said Gatomon. "We'll still have fun. Can you imagine how even more fun this will be if we have the boys over for a big orgy?!"

The others stared at Gatomon wide-eyed. The images that flowed through their minds!

Renamon shook her head smiling. "One step at a time. Right now, I just want you to take us to bed."

Gatomon stood up, unhooked her bra and tossed it at Renamon. "Last one there has to watch!" she said as the others playfully scrambled towards the bedroom.

Gatomon's bedroom was a mix of pink and white. The bed was a full one with a pink bedspread. Renamon had offered to get something bigger, but Gatomon politely refused. "Big enough to play, but just enough that we have to spend the night cuddling!" she explained.

Biyomon had come in last. She stumbled while getting her panties off. Gatomon had simply ripped her own off.

"I'm not making you any more of those if you keep doing that!" chided Biyomon.

"No worries, I was thinking of going without today anyway. Patamon's worth it."

"Just hurry, I'm a horny birdie!"

"Can't rush art, sweetie" mocked Gatomon before she dove her face back into Renamon's dripping slit. Biyomon sighed, rubbed her large breast and tweaked her light purple nipple. With her other hand, she caressed her lower lips. In front of her on the bed lay Gatomon, Meicoomon and Renamon in a daisy-chain. Meicoomon was licking Gatomon, who was eating out Renamon, who completed the circle by fingering Meicoomon. The three's long tails slapped the bed. The room filled with coos, sighs and cries of encouragement.

"Oooo...you know how I like it cousin!" moaned Gatomon.

"H-how do I taste Renamon? I-I need to know if I'll taste good for Veemon!" pleaded Meicoomon.

"Y-you're a treasure, k-kitten!" said Renamon, panting from Gatomon's oral assault. "I don't know how big Veemon is, but you're so tight! I can barely get a finger inside you. He'll love it!"

Meicoomon sighed blissfully and returned to her cousin's warm depths. Biyomon watched for a few more minutes, her friends' love was intoxicating! But her fingers weren't enough! The bird woman smiled slyly and went to Gatomon's closet. She rummaged around for a minute before she walked out with a large crate. The cat-girl's Box O'Fun. A collection of various sex toys. Biyomon placed it on the floor and began to search. Vibrators, dildos, double-dildos, anal beads, fuzzy cuffs, it went on. _"Patamon, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."_ she thought. _"Ah, there you are!"_ Biyomon thought as she found was she was looking for.She stood up just in time to watch her friends mutually cry out in orgasm. They lay together for a minute before untangling themselves.

Gatomon rolled onto her back, her chest heaving. "Y-you guys were great! Renamon, I can still taste you!" she said.

"Hhmm, cousin, I can't get enough of your taint!" said Meicoomon smiling. The orange cat felt a pair of strong paws reach around and hug her. Renamon was now spooning Meicoomon. The vixen whispered into her ear, "You helped me earlier, now I'm going to help you. You want Veemon? You need to boost your confidence. Let me teach you." Renamon kissed Meicoomon's cheek.

"Please teach me sister!" she whispered back. Renamon smiled, tightened the hug for a moment, then released her and rolled off the bed towards Gatomon's toy chest.

Gatomon lay with her legs dangling off the bed. Her eyes were closed. "S-sorry to leave you out Biyo."

"Here. You can make it up to me." Gatomon peeked opened her eyes before doing a double take in shock. Standing over her was Biyomon, only now she was sporting an eight-inch yellow-orange strap-on dildo and harness!

"B-big brother? You want me to take big brother?"

"Big brother is right!" said Biyomon playfully as she stroked the false phallus sticking out from her loins. She cooed as the vaginal insert on the other end stimulated her. "Now be a good little kitty and spread those dancer legs!"

Gatomon smiled and complied.

Meicoomon wasn't paying attention. She was mesmerized watching Renamon's ass as the vixen was bent over and rummaging through the box of sex toys. Renamon's bum was now a slight pink.

"Ah, here we go!" she said after what seemed like an eternity. Renamon stood up, turned and tossed a toy at Meicoomon. She caught it and blushed. It was an eight-inch blue strap-on dildo and matching harness.

"Put it on!" said Renamon in a commanding voice.

"I-I thought you said I needed to boost my confidence!" said the tiger-striped feline.

"You do. What better way then making me beg you to yiff me?" Meicoomon smiled and started to slip into the harness while Renamon walked back to the bed, her tail swaying enticingly with each step. The orange she-cat stood up from the bed to embrace the vixen. They kissed and squeezed their respective breasts. Renamon slowly reached down and began to pump the silicone dong.

Meicoomon broke the kiss and hissed, "Lay on the bed."

Renamon only smirked. "Are you asking or telling me, kitten?"

"Lay on the bed and spread your legs!" the she-cat fired back. Her heat was on now! The vixen lay full on the mattress.

Next to her, Biyomon was kneeling on the bed. The bird held Gatomon by the ankles, spreading the cat's vagina wide. Biyomon was expertly pumping her hips to meet the cat's.

"Yes. Yes! That's it!" moaned Gatomon, her large bust bouncing with each thrust. "Fill me up big sister! I-I love it when you yiff me!" Biyomon smiled, slowed her thrusts, and released her friend's legs. Now freed, the white cat wrapped them around the pink bird, pulling her closer. Biyomon leaned down, coming face to face with Gatomon. She placed her hands on the mattress to steady herself. Gatomon placed her own paws on Biyomon's boobs and began to knead and squeeze them.

"Yeah, kitty! I love when you play with my tits!" moaned Biyomon before she resumed thrusting into the cat's pussy.

Meicoomon also knelt between her lover's thighs. Only, she held held the base of her fake cock and rubbed Renamon's outer folds.

"Yeeeesss...That's it sister!" said the vixen. "Make me beg for it!" The cat grinned and softly pat Renamon's vulva, while making soft thrusts with her hips, teasing penetration. After a few minutes, Renamon said "Okay, now you can do it."

"Do what?" her tiger-striped lover asked. "Stop? Spank you again?"

"Yiff me." Renamon whispered. "Yiff me like a Champion!" she said louder as the cat pressed a finger against her clit. "YIFF ME WITH THAT BIG BLUE DICK!"

"As you wish." Meicoomon pulled back her hips and thrust it all into the vixen's tight love-hole.

"AAAAHHH! YYEEESSS!" Renamon cried out. "Suck my tits too! Please! I-I need you to suck my tits! I love when you suck them while you yiff me!" Again, the cat was slow to act, hearing her usually stoic friend ask for her, beg for her turned Meicoomon on sooo much. She brought her head down and began to nuzzle and suck her friend's massive white orbs. Renamon in turn wrapped her arms and legs around the cat. "Yes. Yes! YES! K-keep, keep it up. You're doing wonderful!" the vixen cried. The bed shook as the four females rutted on it. It seemed to go on forever. The cries, the gasps, the moans of ecstasy from each participant.

"C-cumming. I-I'm cumming!" moaned Gatomon.

"M-me. Me too, kitty. J-Just a little more...!" gasped Biyomon as her thrusts increased.

"A-al-almost..." hissed Renamon as Meicoomon was now banging her to the hilt with her strap-on.

"I can...I can f-feel you, Rena...so tight...!" cried Meicoomon.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the four digi-women cried out together. Gatomon and Renamon went limp under their respective partners. Biyomon collapsed onto Gatomon's breasts and began to nuzzle them. Gatomon pet Biyomon's crests feathers and said, "Oh big sister, you were amazing! Agumon is so lucky he gets to have you tonight."

Next to them, Meicoomon pushed herself up into a kneeling position, while still having the blue dildo in the vixen. "S-so, did I pass?" she asked, her body covered in matted fur.

"Wonderfully!" said Renamon, her eyes still closed as she rode out her orgasm. They lay together for a few moments, basking in the shared passion.

Gatomon's eyes shot open. "New game! New game!" she sang as she rolled Biyomon off of her and made her way over to the still open toy chest.

"Gods cousin! You're insatiable!" said the orange she-cat.

"I'm an angel! Besides, we have to yiff Biyomon! The poor birdie deserves some love after all she did for us!" The three females in bed nodded, the pink bird most especially.

"What to use? What to use?" said Gatomon as she dug through the box. "Bingo!" she shouted as she pulled up two foot-long double-ended dildos. One lime green, one dark red. She tossed the green one to Renamon. "Here, Foxy. You and Biyomon will be one team. Meicoomon and I will be the other. Rookies vs. Champions. Who ever lasts longer wins. Deal?"

The vixen smiled. "Challenge accepted. Come here, Biyomon." She held the bird woman down against the mattress and kissed her. Then, she unfastened the strap-on Biyomon was still wearing and tossed it aside. The vixen grinned at her pink companion and said "Hope you don't mind if I drive for a bit. You know I love being on top."

The bird only smiled back and rubbed her swollen vagina lips.. "I need it so bad! Please take me, Renamon!" The vixen took one end of the sex toy and placed a few inches inside herself. Then she lifted one of Biyomon's legs by the ankle and rested it on her shoulder. A nod from Biyomon and Renamon began to insert the other end into the other female's sex.

Meicoomon leaned against the headboard, her legs spread, Gatomon pulled off her strap-on like she was pulling down a pair of panties. When the white cat was done, she sat facing Meicoomon and together they took one end of the red toy and inserted it into themselves.

"YEEAAAHHH!" the two kitties cried as they interlocked their legs, pushing more of the glistening toy into themselves, each imagining the male of their dreams filling them.

"Yes. Oh Yes, please Rena...don't stop!" cried Biyomon. She gripped the sheets of the bed and continued to rub herself against the vixen goddess on top of her. Renamon for her part closed her eyes and ran her tongue along Biyomon's shapely leg, making the bird sigh more.

Next to them, Gatomon had leaned back and was now pushing against the other cat. The dildo was so deep inside, their clits were practically caressing each other. "C-c'mon cousin!" the white cat gasped. "Push back! Yiff me like when we were bad-girls! Remember! Ah! AAAH!"

Meicoomon braced herself against the headboard and began to buck her hips more vigorously. "You asked for it!" she said. The orange cat brought her tail around and gently began to tickle her cousin's clit with it. Gatomon grinned and did the same.

"R-Rena, I-I can't..." moaned Biyomon.

"Yes you can, pretty bird! W-we need to show those p-pussy cats how s-strong we are!" the vixen replied, her thrusts gaining more urgency. "H-here. Tickle me!" Renamon guided Biyomon's pink hands to the vixen's own clit. The bird nodded and stroked the vixen's crotch. "Hehehe! T-There you go. Oh gods, YES! That's my spot!" Renamon cried. She leaned her head back and moaned, her own orgasm so close...

"OH FUCK! YEEESSS!" The vixen and bird looked beside themselves and smiled. Gatomon had cum first! The Rookies had won! Despite that, the white cat continued to pump her hips against her cousin, mixing their juices on the sheets as the other cat soon followed in rapture. Renamon and Biyomon shared a knowing look at each other and began to buck against each other wildly!

"YEAH! OH YES!" shouted Renamon. "K-keep using those feathers, Biyo! Ah! Ah! AAAAHHH!"

"Ah! Re-Rena! I'm...I'm g-gonna...!" The pink bird threw her head back and screamed as she came all over the bed!

An hour later, the four friends were back in the living room. They had rested, showered, and re-dressed. Gatomon had kept her word and refused to put on any underwear.

"It will be a nice surprise for my orange angel." she giggled. Biyomon and Meicoomon had put on their full outfits. Renamon however, was only wearing her purple thong while Biyomon sat on the couch between the two cats. The bird had insisted on making an alteration to the vixen's dress. Renamon was leaning against the wall, her arms folded across her bare chest. She had insisted on the shower. "I'm not meeting Guilmon and the boys smelling like a brothel!" she joked. "Bad enough so many males want to hit on me! I'm no longer in the mood to pummel a stupid male today!" The four shared a laugh as they continued to watch the T.V.

"That should just about do it." said Biyomon. She stood up and handed Renamon her clothes back.

Renamon nodded in thanks and slipped the garment over herself. A quick wiggle of her butt and her tail found the special slot Biyomon had made for it. "Much better!" she said as she waved it around playfully. "Thank you, Biyomon." she said as the bird returned to the couch and the vixen knelt on the floor.

"You're welcome, dear."

"So everything's set?" Biyomon asked after a minute of watching the screen.

Gatomon nodded. "Yup. We just have to check in. All the rooms are reserved and the 'special equipment' is all ready. They called for any last minute changes this morning."

The orange cat-woman on the other side of the sofa blushed. "I hope Veemon likes what I chose." It was clear she was still nervous. Her cousin reached over and took her paw in hers.

"You don't have to do this, you know." the white cat said. "I may tease, but this is all in good fun. I won't tease you if you don't go through with it. And I know Veemon won't force to you to do anything either."

Biyomon spoke up as well. "Yeah, Meicoomon. It's okay. I can hold onto your order until you're ready. Or you can just have it now and save it. It was a fun project you gave me." Meicoomon only shook her head.

"I appreciate that guys, really. But I need to do this. They keep showing Veemon on the news. That awful scene... I could have lost him and never told him how I feel. Maybe if he knows, he won't do something so foolish again!"

"You will be a good influence on him. Just as I hope to influence Guilmon. He needs to know I'm not going to beat him up all the time." said the vixen.

"Renamon and Guilmon sittin' in a tree..." the three on the couch mock sang and laughed. Renamon rolled her eyes and joined in the laughter.

Gatomon suddenly jumped to her feet. "They're here!" she cried excitedly. On the screen, a battered cruise ship had entered the bay. All four felt a pang in their chests. Despite knowing their loved ones were safe, it was still shocking to see the results of their adventure.

"I'm tired of waiting!" said Renamon and she stood to her full height. "I'm heading over now. Who's with me? If we don't meet them when they get off the ship, the crowds will tear them apart!" The others nodded and stood together. The four hugged. Friends, sisters, and lovers, they were all together.

Biyomon slung her bag over her shoulder. "Who's ready to fly?" she asked. Meicoomon raised her paw and hopped on to her pink friend's back.

"Hang on kitty!" Biyomon said and walked onto the balcony. She shook her arms and they were wings once more. A few flaps and she hovered a few feet off the concrete.

"You coming?" she asked into the apartment. Gatomon came to the balcony and waved.

"Just locking up! Who knows how long we'll be gone?" she added with a wink. Biyomon blushed and flew towards the dock. Meicoomon was holding tight and enjoying the air blow past her ears.

Gatomon turned off the TV and looked to Renamon. "Race ya!" she shouted and ran to the door outside, jumped and landed on the roof of the next building. Renamon was alone for a moment. She locked the sliding door to the balcony. A smile crossed her lips as she closed her eyes. Her focus had returned. A clear image of where she was going filled her mind. A familiar red shape with golden eyes formed as well. _"I'm coming for you, my warrior. My love." _she thought as she vanished.


	3. Heroes Welcome

Work of fan fiction

Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

Used without permission

Please don't sue

All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

Note: This story is not connected to _"Happy Birthday, Rena!"._

**For the Love of Heroes **

**Chapter 3: Heroes Welcome**

As the ship docked, the four males waved to the mass of people waiting for them. Despite saving the world countless times, the boys felt especially good about today. There would be more than a big meal waiting for them this time and no tearjerker separations. More than anything, they wanted today to be about coming together with the girl-mons of their dreams.

"Think anyone will notice?" asked Patamon pointing to his cheek. The bruise had healed quickly, but was still slightly visible. "All those cameras, I don't want to look out of place with you guys."

"Nah, you look fine. Gives you sort of a _'Rocky' _look. Just don't tell anyone how you got it." said Agumon.

"Bad luck, Patamon." said Guilmon. "We go through all that, you get one black eye on the island, only to get ANOTHER one slipping in the bathroom."

Patamon laughed nervously and Veemon turned his head whistling in the other direction. They hadn't said anything about their tussle in the gym. They were all brothers now and the last thing they wanted was to break things up before they even got home.

"Wonder how the girls are doing in that mess." said Veemon, trying to turn the conversation to current events.

"Meicoomon and Gatomon are probably okay." said Patamon. "They like being sneaky sometimes."

"What about Renamon?" asked Agumon to Guilmon. "Didn't you say she doesn't like crowds?' The yellow saurian wasn't looking at the horde on the dock but the air above it. Trying to spot a pink beauty among the gulls and pigeons. No luck yet.

"Depends." answered his red friend. "If she has space and people she knows around, she's good. I think she started modeling before I left, so she must have gotten at least a little more comfortable with people looking at her."

"Maybe Patamon and me should digivolve to our flying forms. Scan the crowds for them, or carry you two to a place we can think of where they might be."

Guilmon shook his head. "Then we'd just spend the day chasing each other. We're here. The girls know we're here. Shouldn't they want to meet us at the most obvious place?" The other three agreed.

"Besides," said Agumon, "We're the biggest heroes ever right now! It would be rude to ignore all these people who came out to greet us! Let's enjoy it for a bit before the whole 'Earth is for Humans Only' crap starts up again!" A red, blue, and orange head grinned and nodded together.

"You got a point, _sensei._" said Veemon. "How bad could it be?"

* * *

"This is insane!" shouted Veemon as he and his friends made their way through the multitude. The others nodded and tried to find a clear path, Thousands of humans and digimon swarmed the four as soon as they got off the ship. A few police officers were on hand to help them at least get off the dock onto dry land. Poor guys ended up going for an afternoon swim. Everywhere they looked, there was a mob of hands to shake, cameras flashing, and several females of both races trying to steal a touch or kiss. The brothers gripped shoulders or each others' duffel bag. If they got separated, it'd be a feeding frenzy! None of them had the strength to digivolve passed Champion now and Agumon and Guilmon's larger forms would only make things worse.

They were trying to be polite, but patience only went so far. The last thing ANY of them wanted was getting spotted by their crushes getting snogged by a stranger. Especially Guilmon! _"__How will Renamon believe I love her if she sees me acting like Impmon?" _he thought.

He felt more people push against him. He stumbled and reached out, catching something soft and fluffy as he fell.

"Need a hand, cutey?" a feminine voice said. "Or are my boobs good for you?" The red saurian's eyes bulged and he blushed when he realized what he was doing. He had inadvertently fallen onto a busty Gatomon!

"Sorry miss! It was an accident! I swear!" he shouted, hoping the white cat could hear his pleas. The cameras weren't helping. The feline only smiled mischievously.

"Renamon said you were a polite one. She didn't mention how cute you could be." she offered Guilmon a paw to help him up.

"Wait, you know Renamon?" he asked.

She nodded. "In more ways than one!"

"Gatomon! You made it!" came a voice behind Guilmon.

"Hey big brother!" Gatomon said as she walked around Guilmon to hug Agumon. "I was so worried about you guys! Is everyone okay? Where's Patamon?"

"Behind me somewhere!" said Veemon, trying to make his way through the crowd. Gatomon smiled and pecked Veemon on the cheek, causing the blue dragon to blush purple.

Guilmon looked on and smiled. _"One found at least." _he thought. Another voice came behind him. "Don't worry about what happened a second ago. She likes messing with people." Guilmon turned and faced a tiger-striped female cat digimon.

"Are you Meicoomon?" he asked. She smiled, folded her hands, and bowed her head. He did the same.

"It is nice to meet you in person." she said.

"Likewise." he answered.

"If you'll excuse me." The new cat walked to his three brothers and greeted them, holding hands with Veemon.

By now, more police had arrived and attempted to perform a measure of crowd control. A small circle had formed around the six. The air shimmied. Make that seven!

"Making new friends as always, I see." came a stern female voice. Guilmon's bat-wing ears drooped. The vixen had her usual stance and stare. But something was different, he noticed.

"H-hey Renamon. You look pretty today..." he started to say.

"Just shut up!" she growled. She jumped forward, gripped Guilmon and hugged him around the neck. Guilmon was stunned. He dreamed this, but never imagined it would happen in reality!

The vixen continued to squeeze him. Hard, but not enough to signal she was trying to strangle him. She whispered into his ear "If you EVER do something like this again, I'm kicking you to the moon, Mister!" He felt a few tears hit his shoulder. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her cheek. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. One paw began to stroke her back.

"I missed you too, Renamon." he said softly.

While this was going on, Gatomon had pulled Patamon into a tight embrace. "You should know better than to go anywhere without me!" she scolded playfully. "Especially to a place where I could have gotten some great naps in! What happened to 'We're partners and make a great team.'?" Her ears folded down and she pouted.

Patamon only laughed and hugged her back. "I remember you distinctly said you hated water!" he shot back to his angel counterpart. "I missed you the whole time!" Her ears were still folded down as she gave him a look over.

"Oh, look at what they did to Mr. Hamster!" she said. Her paw gently stroked Patamon's face. "They must have really done a number on you if you're still bruised like that! Here, I know a good way to help!" After she said this, Gatomon gave Patamon a chaste kiss on his bruise. The orange male blushed redder than Guilmon! "Still feeling woozy? More kisses then!" she said and began to kiss Patamon all over his face.

"Cousin, please! Don't make a scene!" said Meicoomon. Her words were either drowned out by the crowd or Gatomon ignored her. Veemon was fighting back huge fits of laughter. Whether it was Patamon's predicament or Agumon's stunned reaction, he couldn't decide.

"I'm glad you're in a good mood," said the orange cat at his side. She was smiling now.

Veemon nodded. "I'm glad you came today." he said and the cat blushed. "All these strangers, it's good to see someone I know here."

Meicoomon fidgeted. She looked to see that Veemon was still holding her hand. She also noticed the heavy bruises on his knuckles. "Well, here's a little something else," she said as she slowly brought his paw to her lips and kissed where the bruise appeared it's darkest.

Veemon was stunned! He hadn't expected her to make a move like that, but he like feeling her soft lips on his raw appendage. He regained composure. He grinned and said, "I thought the hero was supposed to do that to the pretty girl, not the other way around. May I?" Meicoomon allowed him to pull her paw to his lips and return the favor.

"Veemon..."

"Mei...I was wondering if maybe we could..."

"BIYOMON! Down here!" All the couples broke away to see Agumon waving his arms as he flagged down the pink bird woman. She swiftly landed and kept her wings as she swooped into the yellow dino's arms in a big hug. Her one leg folded up to show her joy at the reunion with her oldest friend.

"I looked all over for you!" he chided her. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her soft feathers.

"Silly dino! I couldn't find a place to land!" she chirped.

He opened his eyes to look at the large bag she had hanging from her shoulder.

"What's in there? Something for me?" he asked. She gently pushed him away and waved a finger at him.

"No peeking! It's a surprise for all of you boys for the great job you've done!"

"Is it food?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Better, I swear!" she said.

By now, the mob had gotten a restless. They surged again, pushing the eight digimon together into a tight cluster. Questions started flying from everywhere.

"How does it feel to save the world?"

"Were you scared on the island?"

"Who's the female you're with? Girlfriend? Wife?"

"What's so special about HER?"

"Are you going to kiss me too?"

"Is that fox-chick free later?"

Renamon was especially feeling the leers now. "This is foolish!" she said. She slipped her paw into Guilmon's. "We need to talk more in private. Biyomon? Think you can help?"

The bird nodded. She handed her bag to Gatomon.

"Guard that with your nine lives!" she said. The white cat saluted. Biyomon exhaled and started to glow. **"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!"**. Now among the horde stood a colossal orange phoenix! "C'mon guys, the Birdramon Air Express is leaving!" She leaned forward, allowing her friends to quickly climb onto her back. Each one expressing thanks as they found a perch to sit. The girls were each sitting in the lap of their crush. All except Agumon. He sat on Birdramon's neck.

"Hold on tight guys!" she said. A few flaps of her mighty wings, and the Queen of the Air took off, She flew passed the harbor, passed the city and into the hills. From where he was sitting, Agumon moved his head to where her ear was and whispered into it, "You're as fast as you are beautiful." The phoenix blushed the whole length of her flight.

* * *

Birdramon landed in front of a large building nestled on a hillside. There seemed to be nothing around for miles except a dense forest. Her companions hopped from their seats on her back. They each thanked her as they disembarked. A large flash of light, and the phoenix returned to the form of a pink, anthropomorphic bird. Agumon quickly caught her when it seemed she was about to pass out.

"You okay, Biyo?" he asked. She blushed while in his arms and nodded.

"Just a little tired. I was up late working on your surprise, lunch with the girls, then all that excitement on the docks. I could use a rest after that."

The others in the party agreed. Guilmon raised a paw. "First," he said. "I think we have a few introductions. Renamon, these are Agumon, Veemon, and Patamon. They are my new friends and partners." Each one smiled and bowed his head to the vixen. She returned the gestured.

In turn, she held out her paw and said, "Guilmon, these are Biyomon, Gatomon, and Meicoomon. My new friends and sisters." Again, there was a round of smiles and bowed heads.

"Okay," spoke up Gatomon, "we now all know who everybody is. Now let's start having some fun! This hotel is one of the best in Japan! It has everything a mon could want. Big rooms with comfy beds, a hot spring, gym, and..." as if on queue several stomachs simultaneously growled, "a five star dining hall. Best of all, no one knows we're here so you fellas can get some rest away from the media for a few days."

"Sounds great, Gatomon!" said Patamon.

"Thanks, sis!" said Agumon. "But, if this place is so great, how did you get us a room?"

The white cat smiled. "Oh, I have my ways. And it's 'rooms'. You guys have earned a little space to crash for a bit. And don't worry, no hypnotism was involved." She pointed her thumb at the entrance, a set of big double doors. "You all grab a table at the dining room. I need to make sure our reservation is in order." The group paired up and walked inside, following Gatomon. She brought up her tail and tickled the underside of Patamon's chin as she walked. Meicoomon had her head on Veemon's shoulder. Renamon nonchalantly brushed her tail alongside Guilmon's back, causing a mild shiver to travel the reptile's spine. Agumon and Biyomon brought up the rear, snickering together at their friends' antics.

* * *

"So, you're telling me the first time you met was Renamon jumping kicking you into a fence?! That's hilarious!" said Veemon. All around the table were peals of laughter and giggles. Guilmon himself laughed while Renamon blushed and sipped from her water glass.

"I was.. a different person then. I got better, didn't I?" she said putting a hand on top of Guilmon's. He smiled and put his other hand on top of it.

"Much better." he said. Gatomon made a face similar to Renamon.

"I know the feeling, I was the same way with big brother and Patamon." Agumon sat on the other side of the table so he raised a glass in acknowledgment. Patamon was sitting next to her. He brought her paw to his lips and pecked it, showing it was all forgiven. The small talk continued through the night. The dishes piled high as each mon recharged.

"Save some room for dessert." Meicoomon whispered in Veemon's ear. "It will be waiting in your room." Veemon stared while the orange cat winked at him and went back to sipping her tea.

"Oh man! I'm stuffed!" said Guilmon, rubbing his belly. The rest of the party smiled and joined in the sentiment.

"Well, it's been along day all around. Perhaps we should turn in?" suggested Renamon. The boys looked to their respective crushes to see how they felt.

"Why don't we settle in first?" suggested Biyomon. "Just so we can rest a little and see how we feel later."

"Good idea, Biyomon!" said Gatomon. She handed out four keys to the boys. "Here are your room keys. Don't lose them. We girls need to go freshen up. If you still want to do something later, we're all on the same floor, just knock." The digi-women bowed their heads and wished their friends goodnight. They stood from the table and each kissed their respective male on the cheek.

"Good boys are on time. Aren't you a good boy?" said Meicoomon to Veemon.

"Sweet dreams, darling." said Biyomon to Agumon.

"Don't keep me waiting." said Renamon softly as she slid her tail under Guilmon's chin, tickling him.

"It's rude to make the doctor wait, love." purred Gatomon to Patamon.

With that, all four females walked out of the dining room, their hips swaying seductively. Each had a pair of eyes glued to their backsides until they were gone. A few minutes passed before any of the males said anything. Finally, Agumon stated the obvious. "Fellas, we could be in for a looooonnggg night!"


	4. Courage and Love - Dance of the Phoenix

Work of fan fiction

Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

Used without permission

Please don't sue

All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

Note: This story is not connected to _"Happy Birthday, Rena!"._

**For the Love of Heroes**

**Chapter 4: Courage and Love – Dance of the Phoenix**

Twenty minutes had passed since the girls had left the dining room. The boys sat around discussing what to do, if the girls were coming back, or if they should just turn in. They tried to pay the bill for dinner, but the wait staff assured them it was all taken care of. None of the them were inclined to turn down a free meal (plus, they weren't exactly collecting royalties from their adventure).

"I guess we can at least check out our rooms." said Guilmon. "Like Gatomon said, we're all on the same floor. So if something's up, we can just knock on each others' door. Or if you want to hang out some more." The others nodded. Though, each was wondering what the girls had planned. It wasn't late by any means.

Together they made their way up the stairs, checking the floor numbers with their room keys.

"Slow down Veemon! What's the hurry?" asked Patamon.

"Errr...nothing! Just eager to be sleeping in a room that isn't rocking all night!" the blue dragon replied. If only he knew...

The four males reached the top floor and separated for the night. They stood at their respective doors and bid each other good night.

Agumon waved to his friends, slid his key into the lock and opened a dark blue door. He closed it behind himself. The yellow-orange saurian turned around and a confused look spread across his face. It was less room and more of a suite! The room décor was something straight out of the Arabian Nights. Red and purple carpets and drapes with gold accents hung everywhere and piles of reclining pillows covered the floor. What was the most confusing however, was that there were lit candles all around. His nose detected the scent of incense, soft but not overpowering. Next to the door lay an empty pink dress box. On a table next to the door was a small brass bell and a note. It read:

_ Agumon, take this bell and sit in the middle of the room. When you are ready, ring it for your surprise. Love, Biyomon._

Still confused, he did as instructed. He sat bow legged in the middle of the room. The plush carpet was soft and he leaned against a large, red body pillow to get comfortable. He took another minute to absorb his surroundings. There was a purple fainting couch against the wall and small tables all around. On one of these sat a small music player. Agumon faced a dark doorway that seemed to lead to another room in the suite. He took a deep breath and rang the bell. A voice came from the darkness.

"My great hero! Mighty Tyrannosaur: King of the Earth! You and your friends traveled the Great Sea and conquered the Dark Fire! Now, you have only one element left to face, the Queen of the Air!"

At that, Biyomon stepped into the warm glow of the candlelight. Agumon's jaw practically hit the floor! There stood Biyomon in a silk, dark blue harem costume! Around her head was a gold chain with turquoise gems hanging from it. Her beak was covered by a transparent silk veil. More gold jewelry hung from her arms. Her ample bust was held in place by a small blue halter top. Around her waist hung gold chains that softly rang with the coins that hung from her wide hips. Her toned legs were covered by transparent harem pants. The final bit of her costume was the dark blue panties she wore. On the crotch was embroidered the Crest of Courage. Agumon was stunned by the goddess that stood before him! His emerald eyes locked onto her sapphire ones. Part of him wanted to jump up and take her right then and there! But something held him back.

"B-Biyomon...you look.." he started to say.

"Please be silent." she cut him off and held out her palm to signal she had more to say. "I have a treat for you, my king. Something very rarely seen." She closed her eyes and held both arms out to her side. "I present to you: the Dance of the Phoenix!"

For a few moments all was silent. Biyomon opened one of her eyes. "Ummm...Agumon? Sweetie? That was your cue."

"Oh! Ah! Sorry Biyo! It's just...you look...you said.." Agumon sputtered and reached for the player next to him.

Biyomon exhaled. _"He's nervous too. It's okay. You're doing fine!" _she thought.

"Okay, I think I got it!" said Agumon as he pushed the play button. Biyomon shook herself to get back into position and closed her eyes again. Soft music began to play. Slow zithers, soft horns and a drum beat began to fill the room. Biyomon began to slowly sway along with the music. She had practiced for weeks with Gatomon in secret.

"_Remember," _the cat said at the time, _"The important thing is to focus. Pay attention to the music. There's no one laughing at you. No one judging you. As far as you're concerned, the ONLY things in the universe are you, the music, and big brother!"_

The tempo began to increase and Biyomon's movements got into sync. She rolled her abdomen and swayed her hips, making soft jingles from her jewelry. She leaned forward, inches from Agumon's face, teasing him with a shake of her large breasts. Her top allowed for wiggle room, but no slip outs. His hot breath almost set her off balance but the bird deftly regained her own control and pulled away. Biyomon then spun around, bent over and lifted her tail feathers, revealing the panties were actually a thong! She continue to gyrate her buns at the dino, suggesting something more later. A quick pirouette on one leg and Biyomon lifted her other leg up to her head, further hinting at her flexibility. Facing Agumon again, the pink bird stood on both legs again. She opened her eyes to take on a sultry look. Then she made her arms turn into wings and began to playfully slide them across her face, chest, and hips. Biyomon had combined a belly dance with a fan dance and Agumon was loving every second of it! Her eyes closed again as she felt the music coming to an end. Her movements became quicker once again, more suggestive, her wings sliding all over, tickling herself in her most sensitive areas! She spun and swayed one more time, gracefully slid to her knees and leaned back in a full display of her body.

The music stopped. The dance had ended. The only sound for the next few moments were Biyomon's pants of breath. Her chest heaved, creating an additional erotic display.

Her eyes still closed, Biyomon broke the silence. "C-Consider that m-my mating dance!"

There was no immediate response from Agumon. Biyomon slowly opened her eyes, fear starting to creep in. "_Is he laughing? Did he get bored? No, he's still there. Still looking at me! Did I do the wrong dance? Maybe I paralyzed him!" _Thoughts flooded Biyomon's mind.

Slowly, the saurian stood up. He made no sound. He walked towards her. Biyomon blushed at the sight of the tent he had pitched in his pants. _"Okay, PART of him liked it." _she thought. Her breath had returned but a feeling stirred in her stomach. The saurian knelt down beside her and smiled. Agumon pressed his forehead against hers and stroked her cheek. He undid the veil from her mouth and kissed her full on the beak. She returned it with full force, their tongues dueling for a minute. They broke for air.

"I accept. My Queen." he said. Biyomon pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Now their hands roamed each other's bodies Her feathers caressed his smooth scales, tickling the tight muscles underneath. He pet her soft feathers, better than any pillow. They broke the kiss and began to nuzzle their heads together.

"I love you, Biyomon." said the yellow dinosaur.

"I love you too." she answered. "But you're a little overdressed at the moment." She winked at him and together they stood up. Once on his feet, Biyomon kissed Agumon again and said, "Take off your shirt, then sit on the couch there." Agumon eagerly complied. The bird giggled as he got slightly tangled up before removing the clothing and tossing it aside. Once he was seated on the fainting couch, Biyomon looked her beloved over. Agumon had a broad muscular chest and thick arms. The candlelight had a nice effect on his scales, making him glow. She approached, swaying her wide hips, making her jewelery jangle with each step.

"Are you going to dance again?" he asked, anticipation in his voice. She smiled and shook her head.

"The only dancing left tonight I do with you, my love." Biyomon knelt down between Agumon's legs. Her wings were hands once more. She ran a finger along the in-seam of his shorts. The bird looked up to him. "Do you have something for me here?" he nodded like an eager school boy. "Can I see what it is, please?"

"P-Please..." begged the saurian. Biyomon reached out and undid the button and fly of Agumon's shorts. The dino blushed as she slowly pulled his pants and boxers down.

"Oh my goodness! Agumon, you truly are a king!" exclaimed the bird-woman. Freed of his clothes and in the presence of his beloved, Agumon's yellow member was at its full height of eleven inches long and two inches thick. Beneath it were a set of large testicles.

"N-nothing but the best for my queen," he said. Biyomon closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against the thick rod. Her feathers tickling him, her own fantasies coming true. Despite her skimpy costume, Biyomon was starting to feel overheated. Using her hand, she rubbed his heavy ball sack. _"Hhmmmm he's perfect..." _she thought. Unconsciously, lost in her growing lust, Biyomon gently licked the base of his dick. Agumon gasped.

"Yeah, Biyo. That's good!" She stopped, earning a whimper from her saurian lover. She looked up at him again.

"Darling, I need to taste you. I've wanted to for so long..." Biyomon took the base of Agumon's cock in her hand. She opened her mouth and slowly began to to slide his penis into her throat. Agumon yelped in pleasure as Biyomon bobbed her head to lubricate and slide more of him down her throat! It was amazing! He leaned back on the couch and sighed, enjoying the feeling of his dream-mon taking him! Biyomon reached the base, she had taken his entire cock in her mouth! And held it there for a few seconds! Her tongue and throat muscles massaged Agumon's member for a bit, feeling his pulses. She started bobbing her head again. This time more eagerly. Agumon gasped and fell against the couch, the pleasure was over-whelming!

"I-I'm gonna cum!" he shouted. Biyomon closed her eyes and stopped moving but kept her lover's cock in position as he released his seed. The flood caught her by surprise, but she held on. It seemed like Agumon would never run out. But the stream of seed soon ended.

Slowly, she reversed the process, bobbing her head along the way. It took some time, she was enjoying the taste. Eventually she released him with a loud "POP!" A few drops spilled from her mouth and landed on her bust. Biyomon didn't mind. The costume could be washed.

Agumon was almost in a daze! "B-Biyomon! That was incredible!" he exclaimed. Biyomon was stroking his dick again. "Glad you like it." she said and moved to take him again.

"Wait!" he suddenly cried out. Biyomon tilted her head.

"I thought you said you liked it?" she questioned.

"I do, Biyomon! But it's only fair I taste YOU now!" He slid off the couch and carefully picked up the bird and with a shriek of laughter from her, she now lay in his place. He stood over her, a warm smile on his lips. Biyomon lay back, her arms by her head. A blush had come over her face. Her beloved was standing over her, his cock still erect. A droplet of cum was on the tip.

"Now who's over dressed?" he teased. Agumon knelt down on the floor next to his love. He took her by the head and kissed her on the lips. She calmed down and allowed his paws to wander. He gently caressed her large mounds. Soft but firm. Her nipples had begun to poke out through the material of her top. He pulled one breast free and nuzzled it for a few minutes before teasingly licking the purple nipple. He repeated the action to the other. Biyomon sighed in delight. She hissed as he kissed her nipples and massaged her boobs. He was so gentle! It turned her on so much that he was taking his time with her, not just attacking her like a buffet! He slowly began to lick his way down her body. Biyomon closed her eyes in bliss and, barely moving so not to distract Agumon, she unclasped her top and tossed it aside. _"Don't think we'll be needing THAT for the rest of the night!" _she thought. She let out a soft giggle as Agumon reached her belly button and swirled his tongue around. After a moment he continued further down.

"AAAHHH yeeeeSSSS..." she said as he pressed his snout against her crotch. Agumon faced his crest symbol. He looked up to face his love. Silently she open her toned legs, signaling him to continue. Not breaking eye-contact, he licked the symbol over her mound. She arched her back and hissed.

"D-Don't tease me anymore, darling!" Biyomon cried.

"I want to hear you say it. Please Biyomon. Command your King!"

"Lick me, sweetie! Taste your Queen, who loves you more than anything!" Agumon smiled and slowly pulled her thong off. The garment clung to Biyomon for a moment, the moisture between her legs was thick now. Agumon was also careful because he knew how hard Biyomon worked on her clothes. To damage any of them, even while both were in heat for each other would be terrible.

"Beautiful." he said when he faced her flower. He finished taking her panties off and tossed them away. Biyomon closed her eyes and sighed as he began to lick her folds.

"Yeeeessss...My love. My King!" she cried out as he parted her lower lips and went deeper, exploring more of her secret. While his nose was not as strong as Guilmon's, Agumon was no slouch and his nose burned with the heavy musk coming from the bird. It was more intoxicating than any meal! His tongue swirled inside her core.

"K-keep going, Agumon! Your tongue...it's sooooo good! Please!". Biyomon moaned. She cupped her own bosom and began to roll her heavy mounds. He was better than any of the girls! He wanted her! He loved her! Biyomon bit her lower beak and tweaked one of her nipples.

Suddenly, her head fell back against the couch and her legs wrapped around Agumon's head. He was sucking her clit now!

"AAAHHHHH-GUUUMON!" she shouted. The dino was rewarded with a flood of his love's juices and he eagerly drank at them. He held her thighs and continued to lap at her crotch as she rode out her orgasm. After a few minutes she released him and lay on the couch panting. Biyomon held out her arms.

"Hold me, Agumon. I need to feel you more!" Agumon smiled and climbed onto the couch and the two cuddled.

"You were wonderful, Agumon. Thank you." she said when she caught her breath.

"Thank you too, Biyomon. I'm glad I can make you happy."

They cuddled for a few more minutes. Biyomon was resting on top on Agumon. She looked up at him.

"Are we done for the night, my king?" she asked.

"Not by a long shot, Queenie!" he said. He gently rolled her off his body and stood up. He took a moment to savor the slight of Biyomon laying on the couch. Aside from her top and panties, she still wore the majority of her costume.

He offered her a hand to help her to her feet. Biyomon gladly took it as he pulled her into a hug.

"Just a moment darling," she said. "If we're going to get rougher, I want to get out of this. I need you to see me fully." He nodded and watched as she took off her remaining bracelets and finery. He grinned as she bent over, revealing her delicious looking ass. She put a hand on his shoulder as she removed her transparent pants. She had put the jewelry on the table, then turned to face her beloved.

"There." she said, standing full in the nude. "Shall we continue?" Agumon grinned and scooped the bird up into his arms. Biyomon squealed in delight as he carried her bridal-style to the bedroom.

They stopped only for Biyomon to activate the dimmer switch, allowing the bedroom to fill with soft light equal to the living quarters. The bedroom matched the décor of the other room, more reds and purples. Against the far wall was a king-sized, four post bed. It also had a high headboard and a canopy made of red silks. Agumon carried Biyomon over and placed her in the middle of the bed. He stood over her. She lay there, looking at him and fingering herself.

"Take me," she whispered. Agumon only smiled and climbed onto the bed. He knelt with her between his legs, his long cock pointing straight ahead.

"I want to play a little more, Biyomon." he said. "I want to love every inch of you."

The bird giggled and palmed her breasts. "Start with these chickies first." He placed his dick between her tits and began to thrust back and forth. The pair sighed together, enjoying the smooth feeling of scales and feathers against one another, Biyomon held her tits together, tightening the space around her lover's penis, enveloping it in a pink nest. Agumon braced himself against the headboard and thrust harder.

"Yeah, yeah!" he panted with each thrust. "I love your tits, Biyomon!"

Biyomon, for her part, licked the head of his cock every time it poked near her chin. A big, fat yellow worm for the pink birdie! After a few more thrusts, Agumon roared and shot his load onto Biyomon's face and chest. He sat back and watched as she began to preen herself. His erection returned with full force as she brought her tits to her own mouth and licked the purple nubs clean of his splooge.

"Still eager, my love?" she asked as she lay back. "I know I need more." The bird raised her legs up and held them at her head. She then used her hands to spread her butt cheeks, exposing her dark purple star.

Agumon took the base of his cock in his hand and knelt into position. "Are you sure?" he asked. Biyomon nodded.

"Yiff me, Agumon. Yiff me right up the ass!"

"I love when you talk dirty, birdie." he said as he began to work his way into her tight backdoor.

"S-so tight!" he yelped as he plunged all the way to the hilt of his cock.

"OH YES!" Biyomon screamed as she bottomed out, feeling herself filled in a way no toy ever had before. They held their positions for a moment. Agumon looked down at Biyomon, scanning for any sign of pain or distress. As good as it felt, his love's pleasure would always come first. Biyomon smiled up at Agumon and playfully slapped her own butt.

"C'mon baby. It's good now. Let's yiff!" Agumon held her ankles and began to rut her. Soft at first, but gaining momentum with each yelp of pleasure from the female beneath him.

"Yes! Yes! That's it, my love! Yiff me. Yiff me HARD!" Biyomon leaned her head back and moaned more words of encouragement. She rolled her breasts and tweaked her hard purple nipples. Agumon panted above her, his thrusts quickening more and more!

"A-almost, Biyo...almost..!" he cried. The bed shook with their love-making!

"M-me too, darling. Cum in me. Cum in my ASS! AAAAHHHH!" the bird exclaimed as a powerful orgasm hit her! Her juices sprayed on to Agumon's stomach and chest. The scent hit his nose and he roared once more as he filled her backside with his cum!

Nearly spent, the yellow saurian released Biyomon's legs and he fell forward onto the soft mattress. Biyomon had moved in time to avoid collision. However, she was quickly in his arms, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Agumon, that was incredible!" she said between kiss. "I've never had it like that!"

"G-glad you liked i-it." he stammered, trying to catch his breath. He kissed her again. He broke it when he looked down and saw Biyomon stroking his limp dick back to life.

"You have one more service left to perform, my king." Biyomon giggled. "Don't worry though. You just get comfortable. You rode me this afternoon. Now I'M going to ride YOU all night!" Agumon grinned and lay in the middle of the bed, his head rested on a large set of pillows. His beloved stood on the bed over him, a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. He was pumping his cock hard now, eager to put it inside his long time friend.

"That's good" she said. "Any more and I won't have any fun!" He stopped and she lowered herself on to him. She hissed as his penis filled her vagina. _"Damn, Gatomon should have warned me he was a stud!" _Biyomon thought. Again, they held each other's gaze, enjoying the moment. They were finally one. Together. Complete.

"Ride me, my queen!" shouted Agumon. Biyomon closed her eyes and chirred as he gripped her hips and began to thrust up into her. The bird placed her hands on the dino's chest and moved her own hips to meet his thrusts. They soon found a rhythm together, thrusting and bouncing to an unheard music.

Biyomon took Agumon's hands and placed them on her bouncing boobs. "H-here my love!" she gasped. "Please, squeeze them! I want you to squeeze my tits!" Agumon gladly took her pink mounds and massaged and squeezed her offered body. Their rutting intensified! Biyomon fell forward, still riding her dino's cock. He caught her and buried his face in her chest feathers. He started kissing and sucking on her nipples. He continued to pound upward into his beloved. His heavy balls slapping at her still tender anus.

"I-I love you, Agumon! P-please c-um! Cum inside! CUM INSIDE MY PUSSY!" Biyomon yelled out as her orgasm struck her. Her fluids squirted all over the sheets!

"I love you Biyomon!" roared Agumon for the final time that night. His own orgasm flooding Biyomon's center! She went limp on top of the saurian, finally spent. He held her in a tight hug and kissed her forehead. They lay together in each other's arms, basking in the warmth of their coupling. Eventually, Agumon slid out of Biyomon, their combined juice leaked from her vagina onto the mattress.

Biyomon had her head on Agumon's chest. He was stroking her back feathers.

"Don't ever leave me, my king." she said.

"I'll never leave my queen. I love you, Biyomon." he said as the two drifted off to sleep. Neither noticed, but a soft glow of orange light began to appear on Biyomon's back. It was only a moment and then everything returned to normal. She now bore the Crest of Courage, signifying she was the first to bear the next generation of heroes.


	5. Hope and Light - Clean Bill of Health

Work of fan fiction

Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

Used without permission

Please don't sue

All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

Note: This story is not connected to _"Happy Birthday, Rena!"._

**For the Love of Heroes**

**Chapter 5: Hope and Light – Clean Bill of Health**

Patamon slid his key into the lock and opened a bright green door. He closed it behind himself and looked around. Aside from the sheer size of the suite, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Warm lighting revealed standard furniture, modest décor, big screen TV on a mantle over a burning fire place, several trails of rose petals strewn around. "_Wait...what was that last bit?!" _he thought.

Before he could collect himself, a female voice came from his left.

"Tsk, tsk tsk!" said Gatomon as she sauntered over to Patamon, her long, thin tail dancing behind her. "You know it's rude to keep the nurse waiting!" she said in mock anger.

"Nurse? I don't need a..." started Patamon. He stopped dead when he got a good look at his counterpart. His blue eyes traveled up her body. Gatomon was wearing black high heels and red stockings. Her body was covered by a skimpy nurse's outfit that barely went past her hips and was zipped down to her stomach showing off a good amount of cleavage encased in a lacy red bra. The costume was completed by a small white cap with a red cross sitting between her large ears. Patamon was so stunned by his angel's outfit that his mouth hung open.

"No excuses! And close that mouth. We haven't gotten to the oral exam yet!" Gatomon reached up and gently closed the winged digimon's mouth. Still holding his chin, the feline took on a studious look as she turned his head. "We'll definitely need to see about that," she said referring to his marked cheek. It was no longer bruised. Barely a blemish now.

"Gatomon! What's going on?! I'm fine! Really!" Patamon started to sputter.

The cat leaned in and whispered, "Don't be a fraidy-cat! This is all a little game. Play nice and you'll get a special treat from the doctor afterward."

Gatomon stepped back and put her paws on her hips. "Now, are you going to be a good patient for Nurse Gatomon?" she asked. Patamon enthusiastically nodded, a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Good. First things first. We need to get you cleaned up. Come with me." Gatomon took Patamon's paw and walked him along one of the rose petal trails. They left the living area into a spacious white-tiled bathroom. A large tub was already filled with warm water, bubbles and more rose petals.

"Be a good boy for the nurse and strip down. Then sit in the bath." Gatomon ordered.

Patamon blushed. "N-now? Right in front of you?" he asked. Gatomon crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest.

"Are we being naughty already?" was his answer. "Perhaps you need a little...help." Gatomon gave one of her classic cat-grins and held up one of her clawed fingers. Patamon's eyes went wide and he quickly did as he was told. Gatomon's eyes softened as he took off his clothes. The feline licked her lips as more of his lean, athletic body became exposed. _"That's right, baby. Strip for kitty!" _she thought.

Still nervous about being naked in front of the feline he loved, Patamon turned his back to her and began to undo his pants. As he bent over Gatomon said, "You have such a cute butt, sweetie. I could watch it all day."

"Err, thanks Gatomon." he answered. Once he was completely nude, he stepped into the water. He lowered himself into a sitting position against the end facing the faucet. Patamon closed his eyes and shivered as the warmth relaxed every muscle in his body.

"In heaven, baby?" asked the white feline standing over him. Patamon opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Almost," he answered. "You're not in here though. And there's plenty of room." he offered. Gatomon blushed.

"Sorry, Patamon. Cats and water. Besides, I have duties to perform." At that, she pulled a big pink loofah sponge from behind her back. "Time to scrub my little hero down!"

Gatomon knelt down against the edge of the tub and started gently rubbing Patamon over with the sponge. He sighed and leaned back enjoying the massage from his angel. She ran it along his shoulders and chest. The tension he was feeling was quickly disappearing. Gatomon grinned and ran the sponge lower, rubbing his six-pack. Patamon seemed to enter a daze as she administered a soft tummy rub.

"Gatomon, that feels incredible!" he said. She moved up and lightly pecked him on the lips. She then went further down with the sponge. He yelped as her paw traveled under the water between his legs.

"Oh? Found a sensitive spot have we?" she teased. Patamon blushed and nodded. The cat continued to dip more of her arm into the bubbles. "Need to examine you more. Stand up, please." Slowly, the orange digimon did as he was told. Now the cool air of the room caused more of a shiver in Patamon. Gatomon, on the other hand, felt a deep tingle between her legs as she faced Patamon's crotch.

_"Look like I underestimated you too, my love!" _she thought. Her mouth watered as Gatomon faced Patamon's ten-inch long, inch-and-a-half thick red pecker.

"I-is everything okay, Gatomon?" her orange angel asked.

"Hhhmmm. You seem to be more than I was expecting, dearest." she said. She placed her paw on his shaft. "Of course, further tests will be needed." The cat started to pump his cock in her one paw while her other paw used the loofah to scrub his legs.

"G-Gatomon" he panted. "Y-you..you're.."

She ignored him and leaned in to nuzzle her face against his body. She didn't care about the water that dripped off him and soaked through her outfit. The bubble bath mixed with his scent and she found it intoxicating. Her panties were soaked as she licked his shaft once. Patamon gasped like he was hit in the stomach. It caused Gatomon to stop stroking him and look up at her beloved.

"Want me to continue?" she asked.

"Please!" he hissed through clenched teeth. She winked at him and stood up.

"I think you're clean enough to continue the physical." she said mischievously. "Let's get you dry!" Patamon's ears drooped in disappointment as Gatomon turned to grab a thick terrycloth towel from a nearby rack.

Patamon stepped out of the tub onto the bathmat and Gatomon began to vigorously dry him. "There!" she said after a few minutes. "All warm and toasty now!" Patamon looked her over.

"But what about you? You're the one who's all wet now." he pointed out. She only grinned, reached up to her stomach and pulled the zipper of her costume all the way down. She giggled and tossed the wet clothing into a nearby hamper. Patamon's eyes bulged out of his head. Now Gatomon stood in front of him wearing only high heels, red stockings, black lace panties, red garter belt, bra, and her nurse's cap. On the front of her panties, in gold embroidery, was the Crest of Hope.

"I was 'wet' the second I heard you come in Patamon!" she exclaimed. The cat took Patamon by the paw again and led him out of the bathroom, along another rose petal trail. As they walked, Patamon's eyes drifted downward to watch Gatomon's heart-shaped ass bounce. Her tail was wrapped around him and tickled his cock. They entered the bedroom. Like the main room, it was lit with warm light. In the center was a king-sized bed with rails. The sheets were pink and more rose petals were strewn about. Hanging from one bed post were a pair of pink fuzzy cuffs.

"W-what are those for, Gatomon?" Patamon asked. She turned to face him. Her eyes narrowed and she grinned.

"Just a precaution in case the patient got rowdy." she said and booped his nose with her finger. They both stood next to the bed. She continued, "Now, let's resume the physical. Time for the oral exam I promised you!" She wrapped her arms around Patamon and began to kiss him. He returned the favor, running his hands over her soft fur. Their kiss deepened, tongues dueling. Patamon loved the feeling of her rough tongue over his. The orange male's paws traveled down and cupped his love's backside, still in its black lace prison. Gatomon broke the kiss to moan in pleasure. It turned to loud purring as Patamon seized the opening to kiss and suck at her neck.

"Yeeeesss! P-Pata! I love it! K-keep going!" she cried out. Her one leg lifted up and wrapped around his back. The feline wanted them to become as close as possible. Her purrs grew louder when she felt his rod press against her crotch. Patamon's kisses started to venture down towards her breasts and his paws ghosted across her bra. His desire for her was overwhelming!

"Stop!" she suddenly called out.

Patamon froze and pulled away. "Sorry Gatomon! Did I do something wrong, darling?"

The cat's voice was soft and comforting. She patted his head. "No, my love. You were doing fine. But I need to do a more...thorough examination." Gatomon winked. She embraced Patamon and started kissing her way down his body, passed his toned chest, flat stomach, lean hips. The feline was on her knees and facing his cock again.

"Hello again my impressive friend." she said to it. She took the length in her paw and started to lick it. Again she teased him with long, slow licks from the base to the flared tip.

"G-Gato...please don't tease me again!" he begged. She only smiled up at him as she engulfed his member all the way to the base. Patamon brought his head back and moaned in pleasure. Gatomon closed her eyes and bobbed her head back and forth along her lover's length. He put his paw on the back of her head to steady himself. Her tongue was double pleasure on his dick than it was in his mouth! Gatomon for her part, was rubbing herself through her panties. She wasn't lying before. The space between her legs ached like crazy! After a few minutes of sucking him, Gatomon released him and started jerking Patamon off.

"C'mon, baby! Cum for the nurse. Show how much you liked it!"

"AAAAHHH!" Patamon cried as a stream of his seed sprayed across Gatomon's huge breasts, a few droplets landing in her mouth.

"A-any more t-tests?"" he panted. Gatomon grinned, stood up, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Plenty. But the night is long, angel-boy." she said as she started licking herself clean. An act that quickly recharged her winged lover. "Which did you like better, love? Lace or fur?" she asked when she was done.

Patamon pushed her back onto the bed and smiled. "Fur. Definitely fur." He laid down next to her and ran his paws over the parts of her that were exposed. He kissed her on the lips and with one paw reached up and unclasped her bra from the front. Gatomon's large mounds broke free with a healthy bounce. She shook herself free of the garment and tossed it off the bed.

He stopped and looked Gatomon right in her eyes and whispered, "You're the most beautiful thing in the world."

She blushed and whispered "I love you, Patamon." back at him. He lowered his head and kissed her left red nipple and rubbed the right in circles.

"Yeaaahh..." she moaned, her eyes closed in ecstasy. "Kiss my tits. I've wanted you to play with them for so long!". He gently squeezed her right mound and swirled his tongue around her left aureola. Gatomon's purrs grew louder as he switched over to sucking the right tit and squeezing the left.

After a few minutes, he made his way down her body, rubbing her toned stomach and kissing her belly button. Patamon unfastened her stockings before removing her garter belt, tossing it in the same direction Gatomon had thrown her bra. Gatomon's paw rubbed the Crest of Hope on her panties.

"C'mon sweetie. Lick here now. It's better than ice cream!" she moaned from above him. Patamon only grinned and began to rub her thigh as he slid her right stocking off. _"A little pay back for the teasing __in__ the bathroom"_he thought. As he pulled the garment off, he kissed and licked at her inner thigh, getting a brief scent from her pussy. He repeated the action to her other leg, kissing and rubbing her toned limb. When he was done, Patamon brought himself back to Gatomon's vagina, the only part of her still covered. She was tweaking both her nipples now and panting. The feline spread her legs for him.

"P-please, Patamon! I-I need you to t-taste me now! I'll won't tease you anymore tonight if you lick me now!" she begged.

"Since you asked nicely, angel." he said. He began to pull down the black lace, revealing her swollen vagina lips. He held her panties in his paw for a moment, enjoying the scent of Gatomon that clung to them before they joined the rest of the clothing strewn around the room. He tentatively licked at her flower, a long held desire for him. She hissed and lay back, her own relief in sight! Enjoying the taste of the cat, Patamon went back for seconds. Only now he was determined to take more. The orange mon used his fingers to spread her vulva and lick deeper, exploring his love's deepest part. Gatomon cried out for him to go faster

"Yeah, Patamon! Do it, lick me! Suck my cherry! AAAAHHH!" she screamed as he found her treasure and did as his nurse ordered. His tongue treated her vagina like it was the most wonderful treat he ever tasted. She rewarded him to a flow of her juices! Always one with a sweet-tooth, Patamon eagerly licked and drank every drop.

When the flow ended, Patamon lay against Gatomon and they cuddled. Gatomon licked herself from his face and asked, "So, was I right?"

"Gatomon is my new favorite flavor!" he said. She giggled and kissed him on the lips.

She broke the kiss and pushed away from him. "We have a few more tests." she said and got onto all fours on the bed. She wiggled her butt at her lover. "Now, it's a strength test. Time to punish this naughty kitty!"

Patamon got into position behind her, his red rocket placed between her buns. He heard her purr as he squeezed her firm ass. He looked over her wonderful body, admiring every inch. He long dreamed of mounting her, filling her with his love. He stopped when he noticed her one paw. It was an old injury, back in her bad-girl days. You could barely see it through her white fur. A pink "X" on the back of her paw.

Patamon fell forward onto Gatomon's back and hugged her. "I-I can't Gatomon! I love you, I can't hit you!"

Gatomon closed her eyes and sighed. _"And you were doing so well, darling.". S_he eased them both back on their knees. She turned her head to face him. Two sets of blue eyes stared at each other. "Remember," she said softly, "This is all a game. I know you would never hurt me Patamon. You know I'm not JUST a sex-crazed kitten don't you?" He slowly nodded. She continued, "I'm not just your angel, I'm your partner in battle. Now are you going to treat me like a Champion or some sissy?"

"You're my partner and a Champion. Forgive me, Gatomon." he said. Her eyes narrowed.

"Prove it! Show me how strong you are and spank my ass!" She returned to all fours. Reinvigorated, Patamon brought his hand across her rump with a loud _SMACK!_

"That's the spirit, Patamon! Yeah, do it again!" Gatomon cried out. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _

"You like that, you bad cat?" he asked. _SMACK!_

"Yes, my love. Work the other cheek now! Make my ass red!" she cried. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

The session went on for five more minutes. Patamon delivered the blows with a full palm, alternating his hands between holding her hip and slapping her arse. Her bum was now a rosy pink. Through the intensity of the session, Gatomon's nurse's cap had disappeared. Several times Patamon checked to make sure Gatomon's tears were of pleasure and not pain. When he was done, he bent over her and licked her cheek. "Had enough you naughty kitten?" he asked.

She nodded vigorously. "My orange angel is strong, but merciful. Yes, Patamon. I'm ready for the next test. You gave pain. Now give me pleasure." Gatomon remained on all fours as Patamon returned to his knees behind her. He looked her over again. Despite doing what she asked, he still felt bad about her now-tender backside. The winged digimon lowered his head and kissed her left butt cheek. With his hand he massaged her right one. Gatomon giggled as she felt him tickle her. "Hehehe, what are you doing back there?" she asked.

"You weren't specific, darling. Trust me." he answered. He switched to kissing her right and massaging her left butt cheek. Slowly his kisses worked their way inward, moving closer to her small pink star. Grinning, Patamon used both hands to spread her buns and teasingly licked at her backdoor. Gatomon moaned and begged him to do that again. Having approval, he did.

"OOOHH, yeah...Patatmon! That's incredible. P-put something else there! It feels so good!" the feline cried. He pulled his face from her ass and inserted a finger. Gatomon arched her back and yowled in pleasure. Patamon began to pump his digit in and out of her, gauging her reaction to either go faster or slower.

"My angel has a kinky side! Yes! Yes! YEEESSS!" Gatomon said, her head on the mattress and her butt now raised high in the air.

"P-put your cock in there now! I need to feel you! Patamon, mount your angel NOW!" she screamed.

"Yes ma'am!" he said happily. He brought her hips to a lower position with one hand and held the base of his dick with the other. He teased her puckered hole for a second before plunging it deep inside his feline lover. They cried out together, finally one!

"I-it feels great, Gatomon! I never imagined..." was all Patamon could get out.

"Do it, Patamon! Yiff me! Yiff your angel's ass!" hissed Gatomon. Keeping a steady rhythm, he pumped his cock into her ass. He held her hips with both hands. Her tail was wrapped around his back. The fluffy end tickling his butt.

"That's my mon, faster! Faster!" Gatomon cried. Her loins burned again. The feeling of his wonderful cock spreading her backdoor made her eager for him to take her the other way. _"Soon. Soon." _she thought. Patamon increased his tempo. He was just as eager to take Gatomon too.

Several more minutes of thrusting continued. Patamon was now laying across Gatomon's back. He cupped her breasts and continued to thrust into her.

"I'm...I'm going to cum, Gatomon!"

"M-me too, baby! J-just a l-little more...AAAAAAHHH!"

With one final thrust, Patamon came hard into Gatomon's tender ass. They both shut their eyes and rode together in orgasm. Gatomon's claws had shredded the sheets, but she didn't care. Her love was inside her, filling her with what seemed a huge amount of sperm! The two angels collapsed over on the bed, spooning. Patamon was still inside Gatomon's rear.

"T-that was amazing!" said Patamon as he panted to catch his breath. Gatomon purred loudly and snuggled into him. It was clear she enjoyed it as well. Her tail unwrapped itself from his sweaty body.

She rolled out of his arms and onto her side to face him. His cock left her bum with a soft "Pop!". Some of his seed dripped out. Patamon reflexively reached out to her, but she playfully swatted his hand away. "You have one more test tonight, Patamon. A virility test!"

The white feline lay on her back in the middle of the bed. Her head resting on a large pillow, her eyes with a seductive look. Her long legs were spread wide, her tail casually wagging, calling to her soon-to-be mate. Gatomon held out her arms to Patamon. "Come to me, my love. Let's make a BabyAngemon!"

Patamon was kneeling between her legs, his dick at full mast. He was slowly pumping it. He smiled at Gatomon's words. "I love you, Gatomon. Nothing would make me happier than making a kitten with you." He lay down on top of her, inserting his cock inch by inch into her vagina. Gatomon brought her head back and moaned, louder with each second he filled her. He pushed to the hilt and held it there. Their eyes locked and the two mons kissed.

Patamon broke the kiss and said "G-Gato..you're so tight! I-it's..."

Blushing, Gatomon replied, "N-no more words, angel. Love me!" Together they brought their hips together, They cried as one! Patamon pushed himself up more to see her. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was open in an expression of pure joy. He continued to fill her. Her heavy tits bounced wildly now with their movements. He reached down and began to suck on one while he pounded Gatomon with quickening thrusts. Gatomon herself wrapped her long legs around his waist, her tail thrashing wildly!

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Patamon, deeper! Harder!" was her mantra to urge her lover on. His cock felt wonderful! His large balls slapped at her still pink bum, adding to the sensation! It was better than she ever dreamed about! No way she would ever share THIS toy with the other girls. Patamon was all hers! They continued to rut, moaning each other names!

Several minutes passed, they were still locked together in their heated dance. Patamon was once again fully on top of Gatomon. One hand squeezed her boob while he kissed her neck.

"Oh Patamon! I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming...!" Gatomon yelled.

"I am too angel! I'm a-almost...!"

The two screamed their names together! Gatomon arched herself off the bed! Patamon held his winged head back in a silent scream as he filled the feline's womb with warm seed. Her own juice soaked the sheets beneath them.

Gatomon rested against her pillow. Patamon's head rested between her breasts while she stroked his long wing-ears. Some time passed as they collected their breath.

Eventually, Patamon said "So, did I pass?"

Gatomon smiled and kissed the top of his head. "With flying colors, Patamon. I knew you could do it."

"So, what's my treat?" he asked. Gatomon giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You rest and I'll call room service to bring us some ice cream." she said. He rolled off his kitten and lay on his side. He watched as she left the bed. He would never get tired of seeing her butt as she walked or danced.

Before Gatomon left the room, Patamon noticed something. "_That's weird." _he thought._ "All the fun we've had tonight, how come I didn't notice Gatomon having that Crest of Hope tattoo on her right butt cheek? You think she would have told me about it."_

When Gatomon returned, she was surprised that Patamon was on his feet. _"Guess I didn't tire him out after all_." she thought. She hugged him and said "Ice cream's on it's way. Hope you don't mind they don't have cones." Patamon only grinned at her mischievously, scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to bed. He laid her down and kissed her. Gatomon closed her eyes waiting for the next round. She only heard a sharp click and her eyes shot open. Patamon had handcuffed her to the bed railing! With her own fuzzy cuffs!

Patamon stood up from the bed and looked down at her. "We won't need cones, kitten. I'm going to eat it off YOU for the rest of the night! And if you're a good girl, I might let you have a lick!"

Gatomon laughed and stuck out her tongue in mock anger. _"This is what I get for underestimating my orange angel!" _she thought. Her loins slowly heated up as they waited for dessert to arrive.


	6. Miraculous Love Lessons

Work of fan fiction

Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

Used without permission

Please don't sue

All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

Note: This story is not connected to _"Happy Birthday, Rena!"._

**For the Love of Heroes**

**Chapter 6: Miraculous Love Lessons**

Veemon fumbledto get his key into the lock of the bright yellow door. He didn't know what was waiting on the other side. All he knew was that whatever it was came from Meicoomon, and that was good enough. He finally got the door open and rushed inside. He calmed himself down and looked around the suite. He saw a ton of comfy looking furniture, various chairs and end tables, soft carpet, the works. Topping everything off was a big gray couch facing a big screen TV over an unlit fireplace. But the tiger-striped cat was no where in sight. Disappointed with himself, Veemon couldn't help slamming the door behind him. He winced. _"Hope that doesn't get me in trouble with the staff!" _he thought. Instantly from the couch, a set of orange black-tipped ears shot up. They were followed by a set of worried green eyes.

"Oh dear! Mr. Veemon please don't be too angry with me!" said Meicoomon.

"Whaa..?!" said Veemon in surprise. "Meicoomon? Why were you hiding? What's this 'Mr. Veemon' stuff?"

Any other questions the blue dragon had died in his throat. Meicoomon came from around the sofa and ran to him. The cat-girl was wearing a white blouse tied in a knot over her large breasts, exposing her taut abdomen. In addition, she had on a red-plaid skirt that barely went passed her wide hips. The outfit was finished with a pair of shiny black high heeled shoes and matching socks that ended just below her knees. Veemon couldn't help but notice the way her bust bounced, the tiger-striped feline wasn't wearing a bra.

Meicoomon took Veemon in a tight hug. "Oh, please go easy on me Mr. Veemon! I'll be a good little kitty from now on!" she said.

Veemon felt his pants get a lot tighter as she rubbed herself against him. She closed her eyes and purred as he brought his thick arms around her. But suddenly, it stopped as he pushed her away, but still held her.

"Meicoomon, what's gotten into you?!" Veemon asked. The cat-girl blushed and her ears folded downward.

"You don't like it?" she asked. A mix of shock and sadness filled her voice. "I-I'm such a fool! I'm sorry, Veemon! I'll change and go!" the cat turned her head so he wouldn't see her cry.

Veemon held her fast though. "Meicoomon, stop! Calm down. You look great! Really! You just surprised me is all!" She turned to face him, a small tear formed in the corner of her wild green eye.

"Y-you really mean that?" she asked. He nodded.

He put his hand under her chin to lift her head and he kissed her tear away. "That convince you?" he asked. She blushed, wrapped her arms around Veemon and kissed him full on the lips. Her ears returned to their up-right position. Veemon gratefully returned the hug, wrapping his own muscular arms around the orange feline. Her fur was so soft, but he could feel the strength hidden just beneath. Their tongues dueled for a moment, caressing this new intruder. Meicoomon lifted one of her legs as they kissed, her body entering new heights.

They broke for air and nuzzled each other. Veemon then said, "Feel better? Think you can let me in on the game now? Please?"

Meicoomon exhaled and giggled her nervous feelings away. "Sorry, This was sort of my cousin's idea. She wanted us to get to know each other better and since you've only seen me wearing similar outfits, it might show you how I really feel." She stepped out of his arms and spun in place. The skirt caught the air and he got a glimpse of the small pair of blue panties she was wearing underneath.

"You really like it?" she asked. Veemon nodded like he was just offered heaven.

"Good." she continued. "Because we still have my punishment to deal with!" Meicoomon then bent over, placed her hands on her knees and shook her butt at the blue dragon. "C'mon, big boy! Show me what you've got!"

Back in good spirits, Veemon quickly followed after the scantily clad she-cat. She instructed him to sit on the couch and he sank back into his seat. He looked up at Meicoomon and wondered what she would do. Strip-tease? Offer a blow job? Cuddle with him all night watching bad movies? She lay across his lap.

"Oh Mr. Veemon, I know I've been a naughty kitten! I'm ready for my punishment!" she said. She tried to ignore the poking she was getting from Veemon's pants. _"Yup. He's definitely liking the costume." _she thought. Her tail raised her skirt up, showing her panty clad backside. It was Veemon's turn to blush when he saw that embroidered across her blue cotton covered ass was the Crest of Miracles.

He placed his paw on the material and squeezed the offered buns. "I gotta sat you have a nice ass, Meicoomon." he said.

"All the better for you to spank Mr. Veemon!" she said. Veemon grinned and slowly pulled her panties down, revealing the tiger-striped rump. Meicoomon lifted her legs and allowed him to take them off. She was still nervous as she felt his warm hand caress her in ways only her sisters had done. She was just about to purr when she felt a loud SMACK across her ass.

"Why do you call yourself a bad kitten?" Veemon asked in a commanding tone. The she-cat grinned. He was finally getting in on the game! He had her skirt hiked up so as not to block his strikes.

"I'm the one who wrote 'YIFF ME!' all over the blackboard in your office!" she said. _SMACK! _went her rump!

"What else have you done! Confess!" Veemon yelled as he brought his palm down again. _SMACK!_

"I'm the one who flashed the soccer team!" _SMACK!_

_ "_I only meant to flash one guy!"_ SMACK!_

"I use to ride around Tokyo in a fur-tight outfit making trouble!" _SMACK!_

"I still own the fur-tight outfit!" _SMACK!_

"You ever wear it for someone?" Veemon asked.

"Only for the mon I love!" _SMACK!_

"Who do you love?" asked Veemon, delivering another _SMACK!_

"YOU!" she answered. _SMACK!_

"Who am I?" Veemon demanded.

"VEEMON! I LOVE VEEMON!" Meicoomon screamed. She jumped up from her position and took the blue dragon in a deep, passionate kiss! She held him for a few minutes and pushed herself away. Her eyes and fur were wild now! Meicoomon now seemed more like a wild tiger than a demure house cat type digimon.

She had him between her legs on the couch, her clothes coming loose. "I love you, Veemon!" she panted. "Please say you love me too!"

Veemon grinned up at her and pulled the panting cat down on top of him and he kissed her. Again, she calmed down in his arms.

"You got a bit of a wild side don't you?" he asked. Meicoomon blushed and nodded. It was so unlike her usual self, but it was a part of her nonetheless.

"I love it!" he said. She smiled and kissed him on the nose. He continued, "And of course, I love you. But, I want you to know, we don't have to go any further than you want to. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. Okay Meicoomon?" the cat-digimon nodded and nuzzled into his chest. It was one thing to hear her sisters say Veemon would behave himself. To hear him pledge to go as fast or slow as she wanted was the confirmation she needed to hear.

"I'm glad you said that Veemon. It means a lot. Now, let me show you how grateful I am!" The cat slid out of his arms and knelt on the floor between his legs. He shivered as she ran a claw along the inseam of his pants. She giggled at his reaction.

"I felt this guy poking me since you got here. I think it's time I found out what all the fuss is about." Meicoomon put one hand on Veemon's thigh, and with the other, undid the button on his jeans. Then she slowly unzipped his fly and pulled his pants and black boxer shorts down. Now it was the she-cat's turn for a surprise. Veemon's cock sprung out and barely missed slapping her in the face. The orange kitty could only stare for a moment and let her mouth water. Veemon's penis was a solid eleven inches long and two inches thick! It was a solid gray color from base to tip. Underneath rested a pair of large white testicles. The cock pulsed and dipped slightly in front of Meicoomon's face, almost calling for her. Veemon sighed in relief as he member was freed and stood proud in front of his crush.

"Oh Veemon! It's beautiful!" she said in amazement. Her loins began to ache from the sight and light musk that came off him. It was clear more than ever he wanted her. The grinning she-cat looked up at the dragon. "Take off your shirt, love. I need to see all of you before we continue." Veemon smiled back and quickly removed his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. Meicoomon, for her part untied the knot of her shirt that held her breasts in place. Her white furred mounds came free with a bounce.

"You like my kitties?" she teased. She threw her blouse off to the side. Then the feline shook her tits over his erect dong. The warm fur caressed his cock.

"I think they're perfect! Just like you!" he whispered. Meicoomon blushed and leaned forward, placing his length between her knockers. "Fair's fair." she said. "You asked my permission. Now I need yours. Can I play with this beautiful dragon dick?"

"Baby," he said grinning, "It's all yours!" Meicoomon beamed with her sharp teeth, and pushed her tits together, trapping Veemon's penis in a white paradise.

Slowly, the cat massaged him with her firm boobs, his tip poking out just under her chin. 'You like that, baby?" she asked. "Want more from Mei-mei?"

"You're amazing, Mei! Please keep it up!" Veemon begged from the couch. He leaned back in his seat and moaned as she started licking his gray shaft. She nuzzled the base and licked his nut sack, feeling the heat that came off the reptile. Then she made alternating licks on the sides of his cock as she moved towards the tip. Her nose tickled the gray tip of her lover. Gently, Meicoomon stuck out her tongue and teasingly licked a small drop of pre-cum off Veemon.

She looked up at the panting dragon. He was gripping the cushions of the couch, fighting release. She inhaled his scent, opened her mouth and took his cock into it. Veemon yelped as he felt her warmth take him.

"Oh god, that's so hot!" he whimpered as Meicoomon bobbed her head on his dick, taking more each time. The cat continued until she reached the base of her lover's shaft. She kept her pace of bobbing her head Drops of saliva flowed from her mouth and ran down Veemon's scrotum. He put his large hand on the top of her head.

"Yeah, suck me tiger-girl! UUHHHH!" Veemon shouted. He shifted his hips to offer her more. Meicoomon exhaled through her nose. She had one paw on his thigh to steady herself while the other worked furiously under her plaid skirt. Her heat was up now! A mild orgasm shook her and she released Veemon to cry out. Just at that moment, Veemon ejaculated all over her face and tits! Not missing a beat, the cat-girl dove back down to nuzzle and stroke more of Veemon's cum onto herself!

"Yeah, cover me Veemon! Cover this bad cat with your cum!" she shouted as she pumped his cock.

"Y-you got it, AAAHHHH!" he responded. This time, the white liquid went all over her face and down her back. When the flow ended, Meicoomon, leaned back and rubbed her lover's juices into her chest fur.

She smiled while she rubbed her breasts and said. "You like that, Veemon?"

"Mei, you're a goddess! But now I need to return the favor!" He moved to take her but she pulled away laughing.

"You need to catch me first lover-boy!" she giggled. The orange cat stood on her feet and ran to the bedroom.

"Get back here you naughty kitten!" Veemon laughed and went after her. She didn't get far. Meicoomon had just stepped through the bedroom door when she felt her lover's large hands wrap around her. Veemon cupped her breasts and said "Caught you, little tiger!" He kissed her cheek.

"You still shy?" he whispered into her large ear. Meicoomon nodded, not looking at Veemon.

"That's okay. I'm nervous too. Let's slow down now." he said in a comforting tone. He held her gently and started to sway. One hand left her chest and moved downward, caressing the soft fur of Meicoomon's belly. She started to purr as his wandering hand dipped under her skirt. Veemon felt her heat, her wetness. His own genitals reacted to what he found and they approved.

While he held the cat, Veemon took a moment to appreciate his surroundings. The bedroom matched the living quarters in terms of lighting and furnishing. The highlight was a king-sized bed with a solid oak headboard. He smiled.

"Nice digs, Mei." he said. "Were you planning to seduce the teacher to get off the hook?"

Meicoomon giggled "I guess if Mr. Veemon still wants to teach..aaahhh, darling!..." the cat sighed as his finger tickled her love button.

"Yes. I still think we can if you want." he said. Meicoomon's striped tail circled around and brushed again the blue dragon's own. The sensation caused Veemon to lose focus for a moment and release the she-cat. She braced herself against the wall, her back still to Veemon, and spread her legs.

"I'm ready for more, my love." she cooed. Veemon stood behind her a moment, admiring the striped pattern on her back, spattered here and there with his seed. He took her skirt in his hands and pulled it down, revealing her shapely, still red backside. He knelt down and kissed both reddened cheeks. As he continued, he left a trail of kisses down her body. Meicoomon shivered and felt herself start to lose control again. She bit her lip and held against the wall. She started the game, no backing out now!

Veemon let the skirt fall to the floor and lifted the cat's one toned leg to let her step out of it. While the limb was in the air, he unbuckled her heel and pulled her sock off. The blue dragon kissed her exposed calf and briefly tickled her foot. The act allowed Meicoomon to relax again. He repeated the process for her other leg, more kisses and tickling for his tiger girl.

"Like was you see?" she asked and wiggled her butt while he remained kneeling behind her.

He answered by spreading her buns and leaning in to lick and kiss her anus! The cat yowled in surprise and pleasure! Her claws left scratch marks on the wall! But she only closed her eyes and let her lover work.

"Yeah, Veemon! Eat me! Eat your innocent little pussy cat!" she hissed and spread her legs wider. Veemon pulled back to find a better angle. When he found it, he dove in and began to lick and suck at his kitty's dripping pussy lips! The dragon inhaled her scent. She was incredible! And the taste! He couldn't get enough! Her juices now flowed down her leg. Veemon increased his pace. His put his hand on his member and gave it a few pumps. _"Yup, just a little more buddy!" _he thought to himself.

"I...I'm cumming!" screeched Meicoomon. Veemon pulled back and stood to catch her in case she fell. She didn't but remained frozen as she rode out her orgasm.

"H-how do I taste, Veemon?" she asked.

"Like heaven, baby." he said. "Want a little more lovin'?"

The orange cat held her position and hiked her backside high. "Take me!" she hissed. Veemon smiled, took his cock in his hand and playfully slapped her ass with the thick rod.

"How, tigress?" he asked. "How do you want this dragon?"

"In the ass, love. Yiff me like a wild beast!" she cried. Veemon stepped back and spread her cheeks until he found her puckered anus.

He held the tip just at her entrance. He leaned across her back and whispered into her ear, "I love you." before he pushed through the ring of taut muscles.

Meicoomon yowled again! He went slow, waiting for her to confirm or deny further entry. She nodded and steeled herself against the wall.

"Oh Veemon! You're huge! K-keep going in, darling! I need it all inside me!" The blue dragon complied until he was all the way to the base of his penis. They held themselves together, fighting back rapture. Meicoomon's inner muscles gripped Veemon like a vice!

She turned around to look at him. He was panting again, feeling her warmth around him. She squeezed him with her anus and giggled when he winced. She still had both paws on the wall for support. She winked to Veemon and said, "I'm ready, Mr. Veemon. Teach this Champion not to underestimate you ever again!"

He gripped the cat firmly by the hip and started thrusting into her.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yiff me HARD my dragon!" she cried

"Oh yeah, Mei! Take it! Take it, you wild tiger!" he roared and increased his pace. Various wall decorations shook with their mating! They cried out for each other, begging their partner for more thrusts! Make it tighter! Veemon bent over Meicoomon's back to tweak one of her nipples and bury more of himself into her hole. She turned and kissed him in ecstasy!

"CUUUUUMMMMIIINNNGGG!" they screamed together. Veemon's gray dick pumped his seed into Meicoomon's ass. The she-cat went limp, her arms finally giving out. But Veemon caught her, and pulled her into a from-behind hug. Her own orgasm had left his legs soaked.

"W-wonderful..." panted Meicoomon. Her eyes were closed. She seemed exhausted!

Veemon held her until his rod softened enough to pull out from her. _"Her backside needs a break!" _he thought as he carried her to the bed. He placed her on one side of the bed and climbed in next to her. Veemon smiled as he watched her recover. Her large chest was heaving and a soft purr was coming from her. Veemon lay back back, content. Suddenly the purring stopped, Meicoomon's eyes shot open and she pounced onto her bed-mate.

"Fooled you!" she said with a laugh. "Is the big, blue dragon tired after one round?" she teasingly asked. Her paw drifted to his dong and she began to pump it back to life.

"With you, kitten, I could go all night!" he fired back.

"Excellent!" the she-cat purred. She released him and stood up in the bed. He lay between her legs. Meicoomon looked down at Veemon and grinned. She put her hands in her crotch and started to rub herself.

"Stroke your cock, Veemon." she said. "Get it hard for me!" The blue dragon reached down with one hand and began to pump himself while she spread her vulva.

"You want this pink slit of mine? Want me to ride that fat cock of yours?" she hissed, her hips and tail now swaying.

"Yeah, kitty." he said. "I want you to ride me! I'll yiff your brains out!" She signaled him to stop jerking himself.

"That's good. Hold it steady for me." the cat said. The feline turned her back to him and lowered herself onto his erection. She bobbed her hips, taking a little bit of his meat at a time.

"Yeah, baby! S-so much bigger than any of my toys!" she moaned as she took more dragon cock into herself.

"H-hot...so hot!" Veemon gasped as he entered her. He tried to ride it out, but she felt too good! His hands gripped her by the hips and pulled Meicoomon the rest of the way down onto himself. She threw her head back and screamed in pleasure!

"YYYYYEEESSSS!" she cried out!

"UUUUHHHH...!" was the response from her blue scaled lover. They held their position for a moment to adjust to the warmth of each other. Meicoomon went from resting on the balls of her feet to supporting herself on her knees. Her hands held Veemon's thick muscular calves.

After a moment, she turned her head to look back at the dragon.

"R-ready, darling?" she asked with a wink. Her tail moved out to tickle him under his chin.

"Ride me, Mei!" he yelled. He thrust upward, Meicoomon squeezed down on him. They repeated the action a few more times. She closed her eyes and leaned forward slightly. The cat sighed in absolute bliss as her long time crush filled her vagina. Veemon had a firm but gentle grip on her hips as he continued to thrust up into the striped beauty. The bed shook! Their tempo increased! Meicoomon bounced more! One hand left Veemon to roll her large breasts, Her heat was building!

"C-C'mon Veemon! More! G-give your tigress more!" she begged.

"Y-you got it, you wild girl!" he said and went faster!

"Ah. Ah! AH!"" the cat said with each new thrust. Her paw left her breast and went to rub Veemon's white ball sack.

"B-bet these are full of spunk!" she said as she rubbed his sack. "C-cum in me, Veemon! Cum in your tigress! Cum...!" she threw her head back again and screamed his name.

Meicoomon fell back onto Veemon's broad chest. His arms instantly wrapped around her body. One paw cupped her breast while the other stroked her white belly fur. He continued to thrust inside her.

"Y-you almost there, Mei? I'm almost there!" Veemon whispered in her ear. His one hand dipped lower, between her legs...

She panted, turned her head and kissed him. A moment later...

"VEEEEEEMMMOOONNN!"

"M-MEI-C-COOMMOOOOONNN!" The two came as one, their fluids squirting all over the bed!

Veemon's thrusts slowed and he felt as if all his energy was flowing into his beloved on top of him. Meicoomon lay back into him and purred in bliss while he continued to hold her. Some time had passed before either said anything.

"That...was...incredible." said Veemon. Meicoomon looked up and him and kissed his chin.

"Glad you liked it. I had fun too." she said. The cat rolled out of his arms to face him.

"Veemon," she said, "D-do you still love Gatomon?"

The blue dragon paused a moment. "Yes," he said. Meicoomon turned away and her ears dipped.

"But as a friend." he explained. "I'll always love her. We've been friends for so long Mei. She's my _sensei's_ sister, my best friend's girlfriend, and YOUR cousin. She's the reason we got together in the first place. So, I'll always care about her. But I love you and I want US to be together no matter what."

Meicoomon's ears stood back up and she turned around to him, a small tear in her eye. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"I'm glad you said that, Veemon. Sorry if I was being silly. We'll work it out together, my love."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at her arms. "What's that on your chest?"

Meicoomon still had tears in her eyes but was smiling now. She let her arms fall away and Veemon's red eyes went wide. A gold Crest was emblazoned above her breasts!

"It's a Miracle, darling." she said at last.


	7. Hazard and Balance - Amazon's Submission

Work of fan fiction

Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

Used without permission

Please don't sue

All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

Note: This story is not connected to _"Happy Birthday, Rena!"._

**For theLove of Heroes**

**Chapter 7: Hazard and Balance – Amazon's Submission**

Guilmon stood in front of the dark red door. His friends had already turned in for the night, but he hesitated. He still felt he needed to apologize to Renamon for leaving her behind. As soon as he settled in his room he would go look for the golden vixen. Memories of their past adventures flashed through his mind.

_Their first meeting, the two of them rolling around in the dirt biting and clawing at each other. Terriermon asking when they were going to kiss._

_"Bring it on, Big Boy." she said, challenging him again in a parking lot. More battles followed, only as allies instead of __as __enemies. _

_ As Growlmon, he charged Beelzemon, roaring "Don't you touch her!" before the corrupted devil could harm the Champion Kyubimon the way he had killed Leomon. _

_ Terriermon singing "Renamon and Guilmon sitting in a tree..." as they went to face the D-Reaper while the two's Tamers flirted themselves._ So much time together. He hoped he didn't cause too much damage to her hard earned trust.

The red saurian steeled himself and put his key in the lock and turned it. He entered a darkened suite. The red dino-dragon turned after closing the door behind him. He looked around to gain his bearings. Everything seemed normal. Plush carpet, comfy looking furniture. A brown couch and low coffee table faced a warm fire crackling in the fireplace. The rest of the living area was illuminated by bright moonlight through large bay windows.

Guilmon took a few steps into the room to better appreciate his surroundings. He put his key on a table next to the door. The red reptile went to look out the windows when his foot caught on something. He looked at the floor and his golden eyes widened. It appeared to be a strand of purple ribbon and the remains of a yellow dress box. He raised his head and sniffed the air. _"Renamon!" _he realized._ "And...something else about her? Not danger... __Smells good!__" _Panic shot through the crimson dinosaur. He went into Renamon's room by mistake!

He couldn't see the golden vixen, but he knew if he could smell her, SHE could sense HIM invading her privacy. "S-sorry, Renamon!" he called out. "It was an accident! Too much food at dinner!" He started to turn around when a voice called out from the shadows. He froze facing forward.

"Don't move! Don't you DARE leave!" Renamon shouted. Out of the corner of his eye, Guilmon saw a yellow and purple streak swish behind his back. He turned his head and saw the door to the suite was locked. His key was no longer on the table.

Guilmon tilted his head. Renamon sounded almost...afraid? _"Nah! It can't be! Renamon's not afraid of anything!" _he thought. As if sensing his feelings, the vixen spoke again. Calmer this time.

"You ARE in the right room. You're EXACTLY where you belong tonight." Out of the moonlight, the golden goddess appeared before the dino-dragon. "By my side." she finished.

The crimson dino's face turned a new shade of red as he gazed on the image in front him. Renamon stood in the center of the room, wearing only a dark purple silk dressing gown tied tight around her waist. Around her head was a small silver tiara with a single purple gemstone hanging on her forehead. Her tail flipped nonchalantly back and forth behind her. The light from the fire danced over one half of her clothes with the other half glowed with moonlight. Guilmon couldn't help but think she looked like a queen.

Renamon let him look upon her, a small smirk on her muzzle as he took her in. No drooling, no cat-calls. Only the look of sheer awe and appreciation of the figure before him. She giggled slightly as he blinked himself back to reality.

"Wow, Renamon, you look beautiful!" he said. She decided to play with him a little. She put her hand on her hip and slowly stepped towards him.

"You kept me waiting, Dino-boy." Guilmon winced as she approached. Her voice was cold. The vixen stopped in front of him and put her hands firmly on his shoulders. "This has been coming for a LONG time!" she growled. Guilmon closed his eyes and tensed up, waiting for the sting. "_Please just the face. Please just the face!" _he thought.

Renamon delicately licked his snout. Guilmon peeked open one eye. Renamon was still holding him but smiling. Then she did something he never thought he'd hear in a million years. She started to laugh! "Got you!" she said between her giggles. "Oh Guilmon, you're so easy! Heheheheheheh!"

The reptile smirked while her eyes were closed. _"Two can play at this game!" _he thought. His arms wrapped around Renamon's silk covered tush and pulled her forward to give her a full lick on the cheek with his own tongue. Renamon's laughing ended and she stared Guilmon right in the face. The two paused for a moment then hungrily began kissing! For a full two minutes, their hands roamed each other's bodies. Their lips parted only for air before diving back to taste each other again!

"Oh Guilmon, I-I've wanted this for so long!" she said between kisses.

"M-me too, Renamon! I-I never thought you'd let me!" he responded. His hand slid along the smooth material she was wearing then stopped. He felt something hard and metallic underneath her clothing. Renamon broke one final kiss and stepped away from him. Confusion spread across Guilmon's face as she started to untie her robe. While she did this, Renamon spoke.

"Before we continue, Guilmon, you need to see something. You need to see me for what I am." The vixen finished pulling out the knot at her waist. Her gown dropped from her body and pooled on the carpet. Guilmon expected her to be nude under the robe but what he saw instead was incredible.

Renamon stood before the dino-dragon she loved, her hands at her side. Her voluptuous chest was straining against a bra made of red cloth. Along the edges was a pattern of black triangles, like Guilmon's own markings. Her shoulders were covered by bronze or gold looking armor plates. Instead of her usual purple sleeves, the vixen wore gold bracers on her forearms. On her legs was a pair of matching shin guards. Her taut abdomen was exposed. The only other piece of clothing the vixen appeared to be wearing was a red loincloth that barely went passed her hips. It also had a pattern of black triangles along the edges. Hanging from one hip was what appeared to be a ten-inch gold cylinder with a purple gem on top.

Despite her costume's skimpy appearance, Guilmon looked at Renamon and saw a warrior of unspeakable skill. A being that was equal parts beauty and danger. He remembered a word for such a creature from many years ago.

* * *

_Guilmon stood outside the maintenance shed he called home in Shinjuku Park. He was nibbling a piece of Guilmon Bread while occasionally he turned his head. At the bottom of the hill, __a red-haired young girl was chasing around a boy wearing a visor and a black tee-shirt. She was swearing up and down all the ways she'd tear him to pieces._

_ "Why Rika so mad, Takatomon?" he asked the goggle wearing boy beside him._

_ "Kazu called her an Amazon, boy." he answered. He was watching the c__h__ase too and his head movements matched Guilmon's as their friends made another lap below them._

_ "What's an Amazon? Is that one of those dirty words I'm not supposed to say?" the red dino asked innocently._

_ "Well, no boy. See, the Amazons were a group of warrior women from a long time ago. Some stories said they were the best in the world."_

_ Guilmon tilted his head in confusion while looking at Takato. "But, isn't that what Rika and Renamon are? The best in the world?"_

_ Above him came a voice. "A wise and appreciated observation." Renamon somersaulted down from a tree branch and landed next to Guilmon. She started scratching him behind one of his bat-wing shaped ears._

_ Takato nodded a greeting to the vixen and continued, "They also weren't exactly known for being friendly to boys, buddy."_

_ Guilmon wasn't listening any more. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head and his tail wagged in sheer bliss. Getting a compliment from Renamon or a head scratch from Rika was a rare treat. He had no intention of ending it with more questions._

* * *

"Amazon." the red dino whispered. The golden vixen smiled and nodded her head.

"You have a good memory, Guilmon." she said. "This is what I am. Warrior and woman. Too long I've shown you only one side of myself. But you need to see all of me if we are going to be together. You see Guilmon, Takato didn't tell you the whole story. Sometimes Amazons would take men purely for procreation. But if a man fell in love with one, he had to prove himself worthy. Few succeeded."

The saurian pointed to himself. "A-am I worthy of you, Renamon?" he asked nervously. She slid back into his arms and kissed him.

"Dear one, you've proven yourself more times than I can count! You were the first to offer me a true challenge in battle. I treated you terribly, but you always met me with a smile and kind words. You've fought beside me and still treated me as an equal, never a prize. You even risked yourself for Rika, someone who seemed to hate you for existing. But you even won her respect. Believe me, that's no small feat. Yes, Guilmon. I love you. Ask anything of me tonight, and I'll do it to show I'm worthy of YOU, my warrior!" After her speech, Renamon closed her eyes and held the reptile in a tight hug. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her and she waited for his response.

Guilmon felt his heart swell. The mon of his dreams confessed to loving him and now offered him anything of her, body and soul. He held her close and whispered, "Dance for me."

Renamon's eyes opened. Now it her turn to look confused. "Please, Renamon." he said. "I've seen you fight and play games. I want to see you dance."

The vixen smirked. "And what makes you think I can?" she teased. He only smirked back.

"Are you saying there's something the great Renamon CAN'T do? Besides, Gatomon talked about it at dinner, remember. So, can't I see it too?"

Renamon felt tears of joy form in her eyes. He could have anything from her and yet his request was so innocent. Of course, she planned to make things a little interesting...

She nodded and led him to the couch in front of the fireplace. Once he got comfortable, Renamon took a small remote control from the coffee table and pressed a button. Music filled the room. It was a rock song with a heavy beat. She put the remote down and gracefully stepped onto the coffee table. She took a few moments to position herself and started to sway. Slowly at first, the vixen gyrated her hips. Her curves shown in the firelight. Her armor illuminating and emphasizing her strong, athletic form. She ran her paws along her body, cupping her breasts, then stroking between her legs, finally running along her thighs. Her tail acted of its own mind, swaying in the opposite direction of Renamon's pelvis. At one point it seemed to wave at the saurian sitting in front of her.

Guilmon was enthralled by Renamon's movements. Exotic and enticing, she bent forward and shook her chest at him, daring him to touch her. She smirked and turned around. Again she bent forward, her tail raised high. A voice in Guilmon's head whispered _"Take her! Don't you know what that __pose __means!" _He heard it before around the vixen, but now, it was different. Louder. He was fighting the urge to listen! The stirring in his jeans wasn't helping either.

Renamon was lost in her dance. It was something she always found enjoyable, whether alone or with her sisters. It was a way to show off her grace, strength, and agility to any potential suitor. And right now, the best behaved was sitting in front of her. She felt his desire rising along with her own.

_"Time to take things up a notch!" _she thought. Renamon raised her hands above her head and shook her hips and buns at Guilmon. Gently, she removed her tiara and tossed it away. Guilmon's eyes briefly followed it before returning his gaze to the vixen. She turned her back to him and teasingly slipped her one shoulder guard down, She slyly looked at him before she tossed it away. She did the same with its twin on the other side. Deftly, the other parts of her armor were tossed aside to make a slight thud when they hit the carpet. Freed from the heavier and stiffer parts of her costume, Renamon's gyrations quickened and became more fluid. The gold cylinder still hung from her hips.

The vixen's eyes were open now and she reveled in Guilmon's reaction to her dance. He was smiling like he was locked in a fully stocked bakery. She, however, offered a tastier treat. Again her paws ran along her chest and stomach. A soft purr escaped her lips as she looked at Guilmon, hinting at her desire for HIS hands to be on her. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Her large bust came free with a bounce. Renamon tossed the garment at Guilmon, who caught it and held it like a prize. She rolled her mounds and tweaked her nipples. Her hips thrust into the air. Guilmon shifted on the couch. It was getting difficult to remain still for her!

Renamon hopped down from the coffee table. With one hand she took the cylinder from her hip and with the other removed her loincloth. Guilmon bolted upright when he saw what was underneath. Renamon was wearing a red thong with the Digital Hazard symbol, HIS symbol, on the crotch. She smiled and rubbed herself through her panties. She looked at Guilmon, leaned her head back and moaned. Her thumb pushed a button on the gold cylinder. Instantly, it telescoped into a long staff. Renamon held it in both hands and began to gyrate against it. She slid up and down it like a stripper pole. The vixen placed it between her breasts and licked it suggestively. Guilmon shuddered at the image! Placing the staff firmly in the carpet, Renamon hopped and spun around it, wrapping her limbs in provocative positions, Her chest heaving outward!

The song ended. Renamon was on her knees. Her staff still held upright behind her, her large bust heaving, her tail curled around her crotch. She was wet now. She knew Guilmon could smell her desire. But there was still one more part of the game before they took each other.

"S-so, what d-did you think, G-Guilmon? Worth the w-wait?" Renamon asked. She panted to catch her breath, her bosom rising slightly each time she inhaled.

"That. Was. The BEST!" Guilmon said, happily. His own long tail wagged on the couch. Renamon grinned. She pressed the button on her staff again and it shrank back to its original size. Once she put it on the table, she crawled on all fours towards Guilmon. She had taken on a predatory look and her tail waved seductively in the air. It help spread the scent of her desire around. When she reached the dino, she rose to her knees and put her hands on his thigh. Softly she stroked the muscular limb.

"You've seen me. Let me see you now, my love. Let's get you more comfortable." she whispered to him. Guilmon smiled and took off his shirt, revealing his broad chest and six-pack. His white chest proudly bore the Digital Hazard symbol. Renamon took a moment to admire her lover's body before she rubbed the bulge in his pants.

"May I do the honors?" she asked with a wink. The dino nodded his approval. Renamon licked her lips as she undid the button and fly of Guilmon's pants. Slowly she pulled down his pants and boxer shorts. She was caught off guard by what sprang forth.

"By the Sovereign!" she exclaimed at the sight. Guilmon was sporting a foot-long, three inch thick penis. At the base was a pair of golf ball sized testicles. Naked before his love, Guilmon was still a little nervous.

"I-is it okay, Renamon?" he asked. His companion looked up at him wide eyed. Was he serious?!

"It's perfect Guilmon. You're perfect." she hissed before she started to nuzzle his shaft. In all her fantasies, Renamon never dreamed Guilmon had such an offering. She was only taunting him all the times she called him "Big Boy" and now she wondered if she might regret it. _"Damn digi-gnomes. Don't they understand sarcasm?"_ she thought as she ran her cheek alongside Guilmon's meat. She closed her eyes and smelled his musk. Strong, She could tell he wanted her. But he was in control of himself at the moment. Lost in her own lust, the vixen tentatively licked Guilmon's ball sack.

His giggles broke the spell and she stopped. Slowly, she pulled away. The dino groaned in disappointment. Renamon stood up and looked at him. "There's one more bit I have to tell you, Guilmon. Sometimes, a man could take an Amazon by force. If he defeated her, she became his slave. Now, I have no intention of fighting you darling. But you know I value strength. So we're going to have a little game. If you make me beg, you win and I'll be a good little foxy for the rest of the night. Sound fun?"

Guilmon scratched his chin for a moment. On the one hand, he didn't want to hurt her. On the other, making Renamon obey him could be fun. "I guess I could give it a try, as long as you're sure I won't actually hurt you." he said.

Renamon blushed and nodded. _"He really does love me." _she thought.

"But," he continued. "what am I supposed to do to make you beg outside of fighting?" The vixen smirked. She pulled her thong panties down and tossed them onto Guilmon's face. Then she turned her back to him and placed her hands on the coffee table. She raised her tail and shook her ass. "Simple, darling." she said "Spank this naughty little vixen!"

"W-what?!" he cried.

"Spank me! I've treated you so terribly! I was going to knock you senseless this afternoon before my sisters convinced me otherwise! I deserve to be punished for it!" She slapped her own left bun for emphasis at her last statement.

Guilmon's ears drooped. He was hurt. She was hurt. And she was asking him to hurt her more. Deep in him, another part of him burned. _"That's the thanks we get? After all we've done? She STILL doesn't trust us? Even Rika stopped treating us like a potential punching bag! We should make her ass red and stuff her like a turkey!" _Guilmon's pupils briefly turned to slits, a growl rumbled in his throat. He pulled his hand back about to deliver the first blow to her backside when Renamon whispered, "I love you, Guilmon. Be firm but gentle."

He froze. His eyes blinked back to normal. He was still in mid swing. The vixen was still poised, waiting. She turned back to look at him. "Is something wrong, dear one?" she asked.

"S-sorry, Renamon. J-just nervous." he said. The vixen was oblivious to what had transpired behind her. She stood back up walked to the couch and lay across Guilmon's bare lap. Her soft fur tickled his loins.

"Better?" she asked. Guilmon sank into the couch, his tension gone. "Good. Now stop looking and start smacking!" she teased.

_SMACK! _The first blow caught Renamon off guard and she yipped in pleasure.

_SMACK!_ "This enough?" he asked.

"Don't make me laugh, bread-boy!" she playfully shot back. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"I...I think I felt something. Maybe a breeze?" she said. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! _Came the sound of scaled paw meeting fuzzy rump.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"Oh, my knight has a firm hand after all!" _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"A-are all baker-mon this strong?!" _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

This went on for another five minutes. Despite wanting Guilmon, Renamon was determined to make him EARN the right to mate with her. Her bum was now as red as the dino-dragon delivering the blows.

_SMACK!_ "S-stop! Oh Guilmon, yes! I-I give! You can take me! Take me as your mate!" Renamon cried out. Instantly, Guilmon started kneading her tender backside, trying to take the soreness away. He ran his claws through her fur and kissed her red ass-cheeks. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Renamon. I never want to hurt you in a million years!" he said. From her position, Renamon closed her eyes and wiped away her tears. He had proven himself. He was strong, but not violent. Caring but confident. And utterly devoted to her and her happiness.

The vixen rose from her position. She straddled her beloved on the couch and kissed him. "I know, darling. I'm so proud of you for completing your task." Renamon wrapped her arms around Guilmon and pressed her large breasts into his face. After a few minutes she released him and sat back in his lap, his long penis curved under her backside.

"So," she said, "What does my Master wish of me?". Guilmon smiled up at her.

"I don't know about, you, but I think I could really use a shower." he said. The vixen smiled back and nodded her head.

"Oh course. My Master has had a long day. He must be refreshed for the night ahead." Renamon hopped off Guilmon and stood on the floor. She took a moment to admire how the firelight danced off his scales and his delicious looking rod. She then offered him her paw to help him up. They stood together and embraced and kissed again, their tails stroking each other playfully.

Renamon broke the kiss and said, "Come, my Master. Let your Amazon get you clean." She took him by the paw and led him to the bathroom. As they walked, Guilmon noticed the dress box still on the floor. It looked like there was something still in there.

"You go ahead and get the water ready, Renamon. I need a minute." he said.

"As you wish." she replied and walked away. Guilmon knelt down and pawed through the box. He heard the faint sound of a shower running. The red dino pulled two items from the box. One was a red leather collar with the Digital Hazard symbol as a tag. The other was a matching leash. Guilmon let a small grin spread across his face. He carried the two items behind his back as he went to catch up to Renamon.

He entered the white tiled bathroom and smiled. Renamon already in the shower stall. He saw her clearly through the glass door. The vixen was under the shower spray, letting the warm water soak her fur and cling to her. Her eyes were closed, her paws on her head, and she was bent back. Her chest getting the most action. Her pink nipples stood out proud from their mounds. Guilmon quickly hid the collar and leash under the sink. He then stood up and knocked on the shower door to get the vixen's attention. Renamon looked at him and smiled. She pressed her soaked boobs up against the glass, making them appear even bigger. On the fogged glass, she wrote with her finger "YIFF ME!" She then stepped back and used that same finger to call him to join her. He opened the door and did just that.

They made out under the shower spray, both sets of hands wandered over each other again. Only now, there was no clothing to separate them. Only scales and fur. Renamon moaned in bliss as Guilmon kissed her neck, his member pressed against her crotch.

"D-does my Master like his shower?" she asked, her passion rising again.

"Good little fox did just right." he said before switching to her nipples. He sucked them like a newborn while his paw rolled and squeezed whichever one was unoccupied.

"L-Let me wash you Master." she said. "Let me feel you." Guilmon reluctantly freed her from his grasp. She went about taking soap and a washcloth and began scrubbing him down. Guilmon sighed in delight. For all their fights, Guilmon knew that when she wanted to, Renamon could be the gentlest of the three main Tamer digimon.

"Hhhhmmm, Master has a lot of muscles." said Renamon as she now washed his back. "But so tense back here. I will do all I can to relax you." She pressed her body against him. Then she reached around and let her paw travel down the front of him. He shivered in the warm water as her paw gripped his cock.

"This especially needs attention. All those pretty girls today wanted you. Did you want any of them?" she asked.

"N-never. My Amazon is the only one I want," he hissed as she slowly pumped him.

Renamon licked his cheek. "Master is kind to his slave. I need to scrub Master's legs now." Renamon shifted around to face Guilmon again and sank to her knees. She was now eye-level with his groin.

"Master will need extra care to get this clean." she said. Renamon opened her mouth and licked Guilmon's tip. He winced in pleasure.

"Master likes?" she asked teasingly. "Master wants me to do it more?"

"Master wants you to suck his cock!" growled Guilmon. His slave opened her mouth all the way and took her master in. Slowly, Renamon bobbed her head and took more and more of his cock down. Guilmon leaned his head back and moaned approval. He had no intention of forcing her. Her skill was incredible! Somehow, she managed to get the whole of his penis in her mouth! Her chin rested on his balls. Guilmon reflexively thrust forward. Renamon's eyes widened at the move and started sucking her Master's tool.

_ "Gods! He's not only huge! He's delicious!" _she thought. Her paw drift between her legs. Guilmon saw and tapped her head. His dong still in her mouth, Renamon looked up at him.

"Did I say Slave could pleasure herself? I'll decide how and when! Understand?" Renamon nodded and put her disobedient paw on her Master's thigh to steady herself. She went back to bobbing her head and sucking her lover.

"F-faster." he commanded the vixen. "Suck it down!" Renamon closed her eyes and increased her movements. "Stop!" he shouted. The red dino pulled his dick from her wonderful mouth.

Renamon pouted. "Did I hurt my Master?"

Guilmon shook his head. "No, you were doing great. But I want to feel those fluffy puppies of yours now!"

Renamon smiled. The water had soaked her breasts and her fur clung to her. She wasn't exactly fluffy at the moment. But Master's order was an order. Renamon took Guilmon's member between her knockers and squeezed them around. The vixen began to massage her lover's cock with her tits. The water made his scaly cock slick and it easily slipped up and down the valley between her boobs.

Guilmon panted as she worked his cock. Even wet, her fur felt incredible on his penis. He leaned his head back and moaned.

"Does Master like my breasts?" she asked.

He nodded and asked, "Does the Amazon like my dick?"

Renamon laughed, "I love Master's cock! Its so big! I've never used my tits like this before. No other male is big enough! Can I taste it again? Master has such a tasty cock!" she begged.

"Lick it, little fox." Guilmon said. "you foxes like sweet things don't you?" Renamon smiled and licked the head of Guilmon's penis each time it poked under her chin.

Guilmon put one hand on the shower wall and the other on her head.

"That's good. So good. Oh RENA!" he shouted as he came. His grip on her head tightened and he shot his load over her tits and face! Renamon opened her mouth and let his seed flow over her. She hated that the shower diluted the salty taste of her Master. But the flow was strong. Guilmon released her her head and pumped his cock a few times while she rubbed his essence into herself. She thought it was better than any shampoo!

After he was done, Guilmon let go of his rod and offered Renamon a hand. He pulled her to her feet.

"Now what, Master?" she asked, hopeful he would take her. She resisted stroking her crotch. It burned for relief!

The dino-dragon smiled. "You tasted me. Now I need to taste you! Against the wall!" he ordered. Renamon turned her back to him and put her hands on the wall of the shower. She spread her legs and held her tail aside.

"Master is kind as he is strong. Please taste me, love!" she said. Guilmon knelt down and placed his snout between her now pink rear cheeks. The water did nothing to hide her wonderful scent. Patamon was right, Guilmon could find the vixen anywhere in the world! He gently spread her still stinging ass and pressed his snout against her puckered hole. He inhaled again. _"Gods, She's amazing!" _he thought. Her musk sent his penis rocketing back to full erection! But the red reptile kept in control. He nuzzled her buns, making the vixen coo.

"Master likes my butt?" she asked.

"Master loves every part of Renamon." he answered. He tentatively licked her taint. The vixen hissed above him. He went lower. Renamon's flower was dripping with nectar. Once again, Guilmon licked his lover's vulva. Again Renamon yelped in pleasure. Guilmon grinned and dove in! His tongue lapped as the vixen's vagina. Her juices were sweeter than anything!

"Oh, yes! D-does Master approve? Am I a tasty vixen. Oh, yyyyeeesssss!" Renamon hissed.

Guilmon paused and looked up her. "Renamon is better than peanut butter!" before going back to swirl his tongue around in side her.

Renamon arched her back and screamed as he touched her in places only a few had ever done before. His nose pressed against her backside only made her hotter! His hot breathed tickled her, his mouth hungry for her!

"Make me cum Master!" she cried, her grip on the wall slipping. "P-please, Master! Make me...AAAAAAHH!" she cried as Guilmon licked her in just the right spot. Her orgasm splashed Guilmon and he drank from her. He held her strong thighs to support her and licked every drop he could. He hoped it didn't but the flow ended. He stood up and hugged Renamon from behind. Her hips still twitched as she rode out her rapture.

"Does the slave still want to play?" he asked.

Renamon had her eyes closed and she nodded. "Please Guilmon, Master. Take me. I need to feel you inside me. I love you!" she gasped.

The crimson dino took position behind the vixen. Her tail was raised high, signaling him to mount her. He spread her golden buns and saw her tight pink backdoor. The water from the shower rolled down and Renamon shivered from the feeling and anticipation.

"Master can take me there if he wants. I want it in there!"

Guilmon held the base of his penis firmly and pressed it against Renamon's pink star and pushed.

Renamon's head shot back and she screamed in pleasure. "Oh, M-master! You're huge! I-I can feel you!"

Guilmon winced as her tight hole enclosed around him. "R-Renamon is so warm! Master knew she would be!" he said. He pushed all the way to the base of his cock. The two lovers held for a moment. No longer enemies. More than friends. Together. Guilmon slowly began to pull away from her. Just as it seemed he would completely pull out, he pushed back in. Renamon's strong inner muscles squeezed down more. She had no intention of letting him leave her. Not ever again!

"L-love you..." she whispered.

Guilmon leaned across her back, turned her head to face him and he kissed her mouth. "I love you too, Renamon." He continue to thrust, gaining momentum. He held the vixen's hip while his other hand massaged her breast. Soon he was rutting her!

"Yes! Yes! Yiff me Master! Make me yours!" she moaned. All composure for Renamon was gone now. All that remained was a horny vixen eager for her mate to satisfy her. And he was doing wonderful. Guilmon's hand left her chest and traveled down. He kept time with his thrusts to keep her distracted. He felt the strong muscles of her abdomen, heard her giggle as he brushed her belly button. She inhaled sharply when he found what he was looking for. The red dino inserted a finger into her vagina.

"Hhmmm. You're tight in both places darling." he said. "I' can't wait to mount my Amazon. Do you want that? Me on top of you again?" he teased into her pointed ear.

Renamon nodded. "Yes, Master. I want you to mount me! Fill me with your delicious seed. Give...give me pups strong as both of us!"

Hearing that, Guilmon leaned his head back and roared!

"RRRREEEENNNNAAAMMMMOONNN!"

"GGGGUUILMOOON!"

The two cried in unison. Renamon cried louder as she felt Guilmon shoot his load into her ass. Guilmon fell forward over her and nuzzled her face. Smiling, Renamon turned off the water.

"I think we're done here, my love. Let's dry off." she said. Reluctantly, the two separated and stepped out of the shower stall. Guilmon stood on the bathmat as Renamon went to get two towels that hung nearby.

"Here, I'll dry you Master." she said. Guilmon giggled as she rubbed the warm terrycloth over him.

"All set." Renamon said when she was done.

"Your fur's better." he said. She laughed and began to dry herself off. She closed her eyes and shook her body to tease her mate with her jiggling. Guilmon however, took this moment to step away and retrieve his surprise. Renamon finished drying and opened her eyes to see an empty bathroom.

"Guilmon? Where did you..." she started to say. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Before she could react, she felt a strip of leather slip around her neck.

"Were you planning some extra tonight, little fox?" Guilmon asked. The collar! Renamon felt like hitting herself. In her eagerness to prepare for her saurian lover, she had forgotten the addition she added in case of...emergency.

Renamon spun to face a grinning Guilmon. Her own ears drooped and she made a sad puppy face for him. "I-I told you Amazons would sometimes take men for themselves, my love. If you were...difficult tonight, I intended to keep you from running out on me again. But you passed the test. I'm proud to be your servant tonight. Please don't be mad, Master!"

His expression didn't change. Guilmon then attached the leash to Renamon's new sign of ownership.

"We can discuss it later, little fox. Right now though," at this, Guilmon swept Renamon up into his arms bridal style. "I'm in the mood to make you the happiest slave in this or the Digital World!" Renamon yipped with joy as Guilmon carried her to the bedroom.

Renamon nuzzled into Guilmon's chest as he carried her back to through the suite. The male's tail wagged as he walked. Renamon loved him and wanted to have his child. He couldn't be happier if it suddenly rained bread rolls and peanut butter!

They entered the master bedroom. The lights were turned down low but he could see the king-sized four poster bed. The purple sheets were covered with cherry blossoms. Guilmon set his vixen down on her back to lay on the bed. He still held the end of the leash in one hand.

"Now you can play with yourself, Renamon." he ordered. Renamon looked at him with lust and began to stroke her vaginal lips.

"Does this please you, Master?" she asked. Guilmon nodded and slowly pumped his dick.

"Yeah, Renamon. Keep going slow. We have all night don't we?" he answered The two masturbated to each other for a few more minutes.

"Were you serious earlier, Renamon?" he asked. "You really want my baby?"

"Darling, nothing would make me happier!" she said in a loving tone. The vixen rolled onto her paws and knees. She lowered her chest into the mattress and raised her rump in the air. Her tail was held high. She was ready!

Guilmon smiled and climbed onto the bed behind his beloved. He squeezed her bun again and she chirred in delight. The dino took his cock by the base and put the tip against Renamon's pink, dripping folds.

Without missing a beat, Guilmon and Renamon became one. The two moaned together, feeling each other's heat and strength.

"Oh G-Guilmon!" she gasped. "I love you so much! P-please, please make me a mother!"

"R-Renamon, it feels so GOOD!" he said as he began to thrust into her vagina. Slowly, their hips met and retreated, creating a gentle rhythm. Renamon's tail wrapped around Guilmon's waist. Her large breasts swung like fluffy pendulums. Guilmon dropped the end of the leash. Now he held her hips with a firm grip in both hands. Her inner muscles tightened around his fat cock. Her eyes closed in bliss. The reptile quickened his pace in response.

"Yes. Yes! OH GODS! GUILMON!" Renamon moaned. Her body had never known such pleasure. His body, his stamina! How could she ever have doubted him?

"Uhh..uhh..uuhhh." responded the dino rutting her. "S-so good Renamon! You're a goddess!"

Unconsciously, Guilmon's tail stopped slapping the bed and sought a companion of it's own. The thick red appendage slid along a fluffy white-tipped yellow friend. In response, Renamon's tail unwrapped Guilmon and returned the affection for the red stranger. Liking each other, the two tails entwined. Now the two rutting digimon WERE inseparable. They were joined as one being, half scales, half fur.

Their love making increased! The bed shook!

"Oh, oh Guilmon!" cried Renamon. "Cum in me! Cum in me Master! Make us one! Oooh! Oh yes!"

Guilmon leaned down and cupped Renamon's mounds. He squeezed and tweaked her nipples. He licked her cheek. His thrusts quickened more.

"Ah, AH! A-almost...Renamon...almost!" The two shut their eyes and yowled together as a fresh batch of splooge flowed from Guilmon into Renamon's warm depths. Guilmon briefly lost control of himself and gently bit Renamon on the scruff of her neck. He was now humping her, eager to get as much of his seed into his mate. Rather than be upset, Renamon was enthralled. Deep inside her love was a wild side, more instinct driven. It turned her own so much she came again! Their mixed fluids flowed onto the sheets!

Guilmon opened his mouth and roared in pleasure again! More sperm for his Amazon! She would bear strong pups, more protectors for the world!

Finally spent, Renamon went limp underneath Guilmon. He followed with her. His body didn't want to leave, so he stayed in her depths. They rolled on their side. Tails still entwined, they were spooning. Guilmon used the last bit of his strength to remove Renamon's collar and toss it away. He started to lick and nuzzle her neck.

"Master is the most wonderful digimon there is. Thank you Guilmon." Renamon said, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"You're even better, Renamon. I'll never leave you behind again." he said. Renamon nuzzled into Guilmon's arms. Together, still wrapped up in each other, they drifted off to sleep.

A bright light glowed on Renamon's stomach. In an instant, her white belly fur was now emblazoned with the Digital Hazard symbol. Renamon's dreaming smile grew wider and she placed her sleeping mate's hand on his symbol. Now she truly belonged to him.


	8. A Family of Heroes

Work of fan fiction

Characters © Toei, Bandai, etc.

Used without permission

Please don't sue

All characters depicted are of Mental and Physical Age of Consent

Note: This story is not connected to _"Happy Birthday, Rena!"._

**For the Love of Heroes**

**Chapter 8: A Family of Heroes**

Morning light shown on the sleeping couple. Guilmon was the first to awaken. He looked down at the sleeping form of Renamon. _"Better than a teddy bear!"_ he thought. He smiled as memories from last night filled his head. He blushed when he remembered one particular line from his beloved vixen. "_Make me a mother!" she said. _The red saurian gulped. Was he ready to be a dad? Would they have to move in with Takato and Rika? They were at college now. Would Rika's mom like having him around? These thoughts were interrupted by a large growl from his stomach.

"That's certainly an interesting alarm clock." said Renamon. The vixen sat up, a bed sheet pulled across her body. "Did you have fun last night, my love?" she asked before kissing him on the snout.

He kissed her back. "Best night of my life, Renamon. Thank you."

"Thank Gatomon when you see her. This was all her idea."

"Can we stay in bed longer? We can get food brought to the room right? I promised I wouldn't leave you." he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Breakfast downstairs is a lot different than an island crawling with evil digimon, dear. Go get something to eat. You really wore me out last night!"

Guilmon pouted to the vixen but she smiled and pointed to the living area of the suite. "Give my best to the others." she said as Guilmon left the room. She lay back in the bed. Renamon removed her covering and smiled down as her new marking. Her paw drifted over her belly. Her smile grew as she traced the design with her finger...

Guilmon showered and got dressed. His duffel bag had been delivered during the night. Luckily, he had a few changes of clean clothes. He stepped out of his room and looked to see his brothers had done the same.

"Hi guys!" he said. "Sleep good?"

Each of the males had a dazed and stupid grin on their face. They all nodded in bliss.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" said Veemon, slowly making a thumbs up.

"I'll never look at ice cream the same way again!" said Patamon dreamily.

"Agumon?" asked Guilmon. "You okay?"

"F-food. I-I need to recharge!" pleaded the yellow tyrannosaur. The Digimon of Courage needed his cousin to help him walk to the elevator. None of them had the strength to walk all the way to breakfast.

"Wow Agumon! I didn't know Biyomon could dance!" said Patamon. The four sat a table. Their voices low but excited as they talked about their "adventures" the night before. Each male had a plate stacked with various foods. Eggs, sausages, pancakes, the works.

"I'm surprised Gatomon didn't dance for you Patamon." said Veemon.

"Sounds like you had a wild night Veemon." said Agumon.

"Meicoomon is awesome! Thanks for everything Patamon!" said the blue dragon. Patamon had his mouth full of pancake but he fist-bumped his brother in acceptance.

A waiter came over and handed a note to Guilmon. He looked at the others and said, "It's from Renamon. She wants us to go back upstairs to my room. She says she and the girls have something they want to show us." The boys grinned again. Each thinking the same thing: Round Two! Orgy!

They finished eating and made their way back to Guilmon's room. A meal and a promise of more fun with the girls had a rejuvenating effect on the heroes. As they made their return journey, they noticed used dishes being brought down by the hotel staff. Each of the guys had wished they could have shared breakfast with their mate. Guilmon turned the unlocked knob of his room and was followed by his brothers. The four stood in a line facing four beautiful female digimon, each wearing a shiny, silk dressing gown. Renamon was back to wearing her purple gown and her collar. Meicoomon was wearing only a navy blue gown. Gatomon's was pink and Biyomon's was sky blue.

"Back for more fun, boys?" asked Gatomon. The males all nodded, eager for more.

"We have to show you something first." said Renamon. Four pairs of eyes lit up, anticipating more sexy costumes and role-playing.

Instead the fours digi-women dropped their robes to the ground, exposing their naked bodies to the world.

The males were dumbstruck. Veemon knew of Meicoomon's marking, but seeing that Renamon had Guilmon's symbol surprised him just as much. Patamon and Agumon blushed seeing their friends' girlfriends naked.

"Gatomon! What are you doing?!" asked Agumon to his little sister.

"Showing solidarity with my sisters. Besides big brother, I belong to Patamon now!" The white cat turned around and bent over. She giggled as she shook her rump at the four males. The Crest of Hope could clearly be seen on her backside.

"And don't be such a hypocrite, Agumon. You did a wonderful job last night. See?" said Biyomon as she spun around to show the Crest of Courage now standing out from her pink back plumage.

The four boys' jaws hit the floor. All four digi-women were marked by their respective lover.

"W-what does this mean?" asked Patamon. Gatomon stood back up and faced her orange lover. She leaped forward and kissed him.

"It means, my orange angel, that we're all a big happy family now! Isn't that great?" The other couples came together, kissing and hugging.

"B-Biyomon! I'm so happy! I'll do my best to be a good daddy!" said Agumon.

"I'm sure you will, my King. You trained Veemon. Our babies are in good hands!" the bird replied, tears forming in her eyes.

Veemon and Meicoomon had their foreheads pressed together while they hugged.

"I-I know this is sudden Veemon. But I couldn't be happier..." said the orange cat.

The blue dragon felt a tear go down his own face. "I love you Meicoomon. I'll never leave your side. Thank you for this gift." He gently rubbed her stomach as he said this. Now he had an even greater reason to keep on living.

Before Guilmon could start blubbering, Renamon put a finger to his lips.

"Don't be sad, my shining knight." the vixen said. "I asked you to make me a mother and you did. What ever happens, we'll face it together. Agreed?" Guilmon kissed her finger and pulled the vixen in for a passionate kiss.

Once the emotions died down, the four digi-women stepped back.

"We have another little announcement for you boys." said Biyomon.

"It's something we all agreed to, so no backing out!" said Meicoomon happily.

"The four of us are going to be nudists from now on!" yelled a bouncing Gatomon.

"And," said Renamon pointing to her collar, "This will be a new sign for all of us. Biyomon will make three more collars. We, the Digimon Sisters, are now the slaves of the Digimon Hero Brothers!"

The fours males collapsed in a heap.

Several days passed. The heroes and their mates returned to Tokyo for an official ceremony headed by the government. The group would be recognized as heroes and protectors of Japan. As such, they would now have a stipend to live off of. Despite their declaration to live in the buck from now on, Biyomon couldn't resist the chance to design her sisters' formal kimonos to wear to the ceremony. Secretly though, they were naked underneath the thin material and teased the boys the whole time.

They were given a decent sized home to live in too. Enough space for the four couples to live together comfortably and make plans for the city's defense if trouble ever came again. Luckily, today was an off day and Guilmon was currently walking through Shinjuku Park, reminiscing about his early days being all alone. He would never be alone again.

"Come along little fox." he said, playfully tugging on a leash. Walking on all fours beside him was Renamon. She nodded.

"Where are we going today Master? Not just for walkies I hope. You promised me we'd make love everyday until the babies came!"

"We are, Renamon. We are. We just need to meet the others first." he said. As they walked through the park, they met Patamon and Veemon. Gatomon and Meicoomon were on fours next to them.

"Such naughty kitties!" said Veemon, who was holding a blue leash attached to Meicoomon. The orange she-cat was naked save for a blue collar with a tag of the Crest of Miracles dangling over her chest.

"Yeah, they really need some discipline!" replied Patamon. He held a green leash attached to Gatomon. Like her cousin, she was naked save for a green collar with the Crest of Hope as its tag.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" said Guilmon. "Greet your sisters, Renamon." The vixen crawled over to the two cats and they started kissing and licking each other.

"Wouldn't miss today for the world, Guilmon!" said Patamon.

"Any sign of _sensei_?" asked Veemon.

"Over here, guys!" yelled the yellow tyrannosaur. The others looked through the trees and noticed Agumon sitting naked on a rock in a clearing. He sat with his legs spread while Biyomon knelt in front of him, her head bobbing up and down in his lap. Like her sisters, the bird was naked save for an orange collar with a Crest of Courage tag hanging from it.

The clearing was surrounded by a dense wall of bushes and foliage. You'd have to have a digimon's senses to notice it was anything but more trees and rocks.

The three other males smiled and tugged on their leashes, separating the three females beneath them. They walked their lovers into the clearing to join the bird and dinosaur.

"Yeah, that's good for now, Biyo." said Agumon. The bird woman ceased her services to her king. He pulled slightly on her leash. Biyomon stood and bowed to her friends. Guilmon, Patamon, and Veemon followed suit and the three females stood and joined their sister in the middle of the clearing.

"What is your desire today, Masters?" asked Gatomon.

Veemon raised his hand. "You girls make out for a bit while we get ready for you."

"What makes you think we're suddenly lesbians?" asked Renamon teasingly.

Patamon pointed to Gatomon. "SOMEBODY fessed up during Tickle Torture last week!" Seven of the eight digimon laughed as the white she-cat pouted.

"Okay, but who is with who?" asked Meicoomon. She wondered if Veemon would asked her to screw Gatomon.

Agumon spoke up now. "The Amazon Vixen bangs the Naughty Nurse."

"While my Schoolgirl services the Queen of the Air!" said Veemon. The girls all nodded at the arrangement and began to make out. The boys stood and watched. Agumon's eleven inch cock was already out and proud. He grinned and stroked himself as his Queen rubbed herself against the tiger-striped she-cat. Renamon was holding Gatomon from behind. The vixen squeezed the cat's right breast and stroked her pussy.

"Can't believe you blabbed so soon." the vixen whispered into her friend ear.

"P-Patamon has skilled paws. What can I say? AAAHHH!" Gatomon responded before she felt Renamon caress her clit.

The other three males were quick to pull their own clothes off and enjoy the show. The four females were on the ground now, each pair in a sensual 69.

"Hhhhmmm, pussy cat pussy!" moaned Biyomon as she licked Meicoomon's folds.

"Tweety has a tasty twat!" her companion said as she slowly ran her sandpaper-like tongue along the bird-woman's vulva.

"Yeah, lick it Foxy! Lick it ggggooooddd!" screamed Gatomon as the golden vixen did double duty on her body. Renamon was licking Gatomon while fingering the white cat's anus.

"Eat me, pussy cat! Eat the best cunny in the Digital World! Guilmon said so!" Renamon taunted. Gatomon grinned and started sucking on Renamon's clit. A little payback from earlier.

The males were naked and standing over the rutting digi-women. They smiled and jerked off over their mates.

"Damn, that hot!" said Agumon.

"Wow! Go get her, tigress!" cheered Veemon.

"Yeah, you can do it Gatomon! Make Renamon cum!" hissed Patamon as he pumped his red rod.

Guilmon only smiled. He knew his vixen would make Gatomon cum.

"Open wide ladies!" roared Guilmon, reaching his peak. The four females stopped and looked up in time to have all four males ejaculate all over them! They opened their mouths to accept the gift. They didn't care who's cum they drank, they were in heat now and it was a new way to play. None of the couples had approached swapping bed-mates yet. So far, all they wanted was the one they loved.

"I-is my King and his brothers satisfied?" asked Biyomon. The sisters lay on their backs and panted. Their chests heaving, bodies flush.

The four males cried together: "ORGY TIME!"

Meicoomon and Gatomon were on fours, facing each other. Their tongues dueled in a passionate kiss. Behind them, their respective lovers were taking them doggy-style. Veemon had Meicoomon by the hips as he thrust into her, a slow back and forth rhythm. Patamon lay across Gatomon's back, his paws cupping her heavy breasts. His thrusts were faster, more energetic.

"I-I'm gonna cum first, Hamster Boy!" taunted Veemon.

"N-no way, Big Blue! I-I'm gonna cum and make Gatomon cum too!" Patamon shot back. The she-cats ignored them. The pleasure they were feeling was too good!

Nearby, Guilmon was sitting on the rock Agumon was sitting on when they found him. Renamon was sitting on the crimson dino's lap, reverse cow-girl style, Her strong legs lowering and pushing herself on and off Guilmon's tool.

"Yeah, yeah ride me Rena!" moaned Guilmon. The vixen had her eyes closed and her mouth open as she squatted down again to feel her beloved all the way inside her. Feeling her inner muscles grip him, Guilmon suddenly pulled Renamon in a tight hug. Still deep inside the vixen, he shifted her forward so she was on her hands and knees facing Patamon and Veemon's competition.

"I think those two could use a little music, don't you dear?" he asked the vixen.

"H-how do you want to m-make music, Master?" Renamon asked, her climax close now.

"Like so!" her red lover said and he began to gently slap her ass. Enough to make a sound but not to make it hurt. Pain was not the object today, only pleasure.

"OOOHHH, my Master is clever. K-keep it up!" cried Renamon.

Nearby, Biyomon was braced against a tree. Behind her, Agumon was playfully slapping her butt with his erect cock.

"Oh, don't tease me, Agumon. I'll be a good little song bird if you put it in inside me!" she said.

The yellow saurian grinned and placed his rod at her entrance. "Sing, pretty bird. Sing for your king!" He pushed himself in and Biyomon sang out a love note! He held her hip with one hand and rolled her breast with the other. His thrusts were gentle at first, so Biyomon wouldn't slip. The bird closed her eyes and thrust back, eager to have more of her love inside her.

Soon the whole forest was filled with moans, screams, roars, and yells of pleasure. Cries of "Faster!" "Harder!" "Deeper!" echoed throughout. The eight rutting mon didn't care who heard them. They had fought to protect this city, this world! They deserved to feel pleasure!

Simultaneously, all eight digimon screamed out "I'M CCCCUUUUUMMMMIIINNGG!"

Four vaginas soon overflowed with sperm! Eight digimon cried out their undying love for the one who serviced them! They all collapsed, completely spent.

Guilmon, Agumon, Patamon, and Veemon lay in a circle in the grass, Each female rested their head on their hero's chest, their heartbeat serving as a gentle lullaby. The four brothers looked up at the clear blue sky of the afternoon. They each held their mate close and drifted off to sleep. Each dreamed of a future greater than any adventure. A family together.

**The End**


End file.
